LOCADEMIA DE BRUJERIA
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: COMPLETO. Hay… el amor, RHr. Epilogo, clasificado R solo por las dudas, no tienen que leerlo, no se pierden de mucho pero si lo hacen pues ojala les guste.. Reviews please.
1. Estragos del whisky de fuego

Como es obvio los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, por que si fueran míos el libro seria muy aburrido, hago esto por diversión y no creo que gane nada por ello.  
  
LOCADEMIA DE BRUJERIA  
  
Capitulo 1. Estragos del Whisky de fuego.  
  
Caía la noche en Hogwarts, la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía, por ende tranquila, silenciosa... aunque no por mucho. De repente se escucho un gran bullicio del otro lado del retrato que servia de puerta de entrada- alguien gritaba muy fuerte- mibola mibululu, No- Maira bolola, No- Callate Neville, dijo la voz mas coherente del grupo, mientras el resto eran una sola carcajada, mas bien muchas, -Mimbulus mimbletonia- se oyo pronunciar por la misma voz y una manada de jóvenes (todos chicos) se lanzaron por el retrato de la señora gorda, venían abrazados y apenas si se podían sostener, todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, uno de los tres pelirrojos, el diferente, se levanto primero pero se sentó en un sillón olvidándose de ayudar a los demás y estuvieron un rato así solo mirando hacia el techo. Entonces una chica entro por el retrato de la señora gorda, llevaba el cabello revuelto y venia con un montón de libros que por poco le tapaban la cara, la chica movió la nariz y dejo rápidamente los libros a un lado. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿HAN ESTADO BEBIENDO?!!!!!!!!!!- pregunto, pero contuvo las ganas de seguir gritando cuando vio a sus amigos en el deplorable estado en que se encontraban, lo peor fue ver a un chico de cabello rubio que jamás creyó que encontraría allí, (pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, la peor enemiga de Gryffindor) riendo a carcajadas también en el piso, sin túnica, sin saco, sin corbata... ahhh... le faltaba también un zapato. En eso bajaron tres chicas por la escalera de la derecha, dos de quinto y una de cuarto, estaban en su dormitorio hablando cuando escucharon el alboroto, pero se quedaron rezagadas y decidieron devolverse, -los chicos en ese estado son peligrosos- dijo Lavender, que le hizo una seña con la mano a Hermione para que subiera también, ella tomo los libros pero eran muy pesados y cuando trataba de hacer su carrera de obstáculos a través de la sala alguien la tomo por el tobillo y la hizo caer, los libros salieron disparados hacia delante (igual que su dueña) y golpearon a Lee y a Fred, que a pesar de todo reían con mas ganas, la falda de Hermione se elevo y por poco le tapa la cabeza, Ron que se encontraba a punto de caerse de la silla la miro y abrió mucho los ojos pensando en que su amiga tenia unas bonitas piernas... claro no alcanzo a ver mas por que ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para taparse y de paso patear al imbécil que la había hecho caer, nada mas ni nada menos que Harry, que a pesar de tener la huella del zapato de Hermione en la frente la miraba y estiraba la mano para agarrarla de nuevo (N/A: sabra Dios para que), Hermione se levanto enfurecida, dos de los libros habían perdido el empaste, pero decidió que era mejor huir que recogerlos. – Hermione espera- dijo Draco, ya no arrastrando las palabras sino con la voz como si hablara desde una pecera- Weasly dile algo- entonces George le dijo- por favor Hermi, no te vayas.- Tu no- grito Neville que empezaba a recuperarse después de que parecía que iba a vomitar- RON!, pero Ron seguía pensando en las piernas de Hermione, olvidando que ella en persona estaba ahí- Si -dijo con la voz entrecortada- tiene mejores piernas que Lavender (las habia visto una vez por accidente cuando peeves soplo mientras subían por las escaleras detrás de las chicas a principio del curso, la falda de varias se levanto pero el iba detrás de ella). Todos rieron aún más al ver que Hermione se sonrojaba hasta las cejas, también parecía que iba a llorar de la ira y antes de que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla Ginny la tomo por el brazo y la jalo llevándola corriendo hasta el dormitorio.  
  
Ron (que también reía), las vio subir y suspiro por que no tenía alientos para moverse e ir a pedirle disculpas, en medio de la borrachera y de las risas sabia que la habían ofendido, además en ese estado se sentía con valor para decirle eso y mucho mas, y sabia que una vez pasado el efecto del alcohol seria el mismo tímido incapaz de hablarle, además era probable que tuviera que hacerlo o ¿serian capaces de obligarlo? Y trato de recordar si era así...  
  
N/A: Este es mi segundo fanfic que escribo (de Harry Potter), pero el primero que publico (obligada por mi hermana que pensó que alguien querría leerlo), este es el primer capitulo, pero no se preocupen que si a alguien le gusta prometo publicar los siguientes muy rápido, de hecho estoy acabando el tercero; espero les parezca interesante, tomen en cuenta que esto es puro relax, así que olvídense del libro, cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia, quejas o reclamos no recibo, pero si opiniones constructivas o bueno lo que sea, ideas también, dejen reviews, solo para saber si sigo en esto o mejor me dedico a la dermatologia. Gracias a los que me han apoyado. Adiosito. PD: no dejen de leer los siguientes 


	2. La tomata

Capitulo 2. La tomata (reunión de "amigos" para tomar hasta que caiga el último)  
  
Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la biblioteca,  
  
esperando a que Hermione apareciera para que les ayudara a practicar un hechizo para transformaciones,  
  
llevaban allí como media hora desde que salieron de clase, antes habían ido a comer algo porque morían de hambre,  
  
pero se estaban cansando de esperar y no querían empezar con sus otros deberes; en eso vieron aparecer  
  
a Fred y George por la puerta y se preocuparon mucho pues algo muy grave debía pasar para que anduvieran por allí,  
  
venían riendo por lo bajo y caminaron muy rápido hacia ellos cuando los ubicaron en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada:  
  
- hola- dijo Fred efusivamente- apuesto a que están aburridos y venimos a ofrecerles la solución;  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron y luego a los gemelos, con esas palabras nada bueno podía ser o tal vez ...algo demasiado bueno.  
  
– Lo que Fred quiere decir- continúo George – es que por un sickle por persona los llevaremos a un mundo de nuevas sensaciones,  
  
dijo en tono muy bajo evitando que unos chicos de segundo que estaban cerca oyeran la propuesta. Justo cuando Ron iba a decirles  
  
que se fueran (se imaginaba que solo venían a burlarse de ellos un rato) Harry pregunto:  
  
- de que se trata? , Fred bajo aun mas la cabeza y pronuncio muy suavemente- whisky de fuego- .  
  
Ron se sorprendió – A mi me van a cobrar? Soy su hermano- dijo animado por la idea de probar el whisky pero desanimado  
  
por que no tenia dinero suficiente, si se lo gastaba todo no volvería a tener dinero en muchísimo tiempo.  
  
– Lo sentimos Ronnie, negocios son negocios- dijo George, sin embargo inmediatamente recordó quien les había dado el dinero  
  
gracias al cual estaban haciendo sus sueños realidad, y miraron ambos hacia Harry que adivinando lo que pensaban agrego  
  
- No importa yo pago por el-; Fred se apresuro- Bueno, pueden ir los dos por un sickle, Ron se extraño pero mas importante  
  
era la emoción que lo embargaba, a los dos en realidad, - en una hora junto a la piedra mas grande cerca del lago, no se  
  
hagan notar por favor- dijo George, saliendo detrás de Fred.  
  
- por que no ensayamos el hechizo mientras tanto?  
  
- que tal si mejor desaparecemos antes de que Hermione nos encuentre y luego no podamos evadirla.  
  
- tienes razón, será mejor salir. Y salieron justo cuando vieron venir a Hermione corriendo,  
  
dieron la vuelta rápidamente y se fueron esperando que ella no los hubiese visto.  
  
Una vez fuera de su alcance decidieron encaminarse al lago suponiendo que no serian los únicos que irían y era mejor evitar  
  
el tumulto, pero antes de llegar afuera escucharon una voz conocida... la de Snape  
  
- Adonde se suponen que van todos juntos?  
  
Ellos se acercaron y vieron a un grupo de doce chicos entre Huffepluff y Ravenclaw, que miraban al profesor aterrorizados.  
  
– mas les vale que no estén metiéndose en problemas, así que díganme a donde iban. Uno de ellos se apresuro a decir  
  
– al campo de quidditch.  
  
– En verdad?- soltó Snape- Pues hoy no hay entrenamiento y ustedes no son jugadores, así que o vuelven adentro o tendrán  
  
que explicarlo en mi oficina mas detalladamente o... quizá quieran hablar con la profesora Umbridge. Al oír esto no necesitaron nada  
  
mas para convencerse de que tenían muchos deberes por hacer y era mejor acostarse temprano y entraron casi corriendo para irse  
  
lo mas lejos posible de Snape, Ron y Harry se miraron y no necesitaron hablar para saber que tenían que volver a la torre de  
  
Gryffindor, por la capa invisible, claro, aunque temían las consecuencias, la represión a que se veían sometidos era el mayor  
  
estimulo que tenían para desobedecer, cuando por fin se dirigían al lago, vieron a Fred y George junto a la piedra, estaban con  
  
¿ Neville? Y Dean, ellos no los vieron así que esperaron y se quitaron la capa rápidamente llegando corriendo hasta el lugar,  
  
y dejaron la capa y el mapa cerca de un árbol, escondidos por supuesto.  
  
- no sabes que paso con los demás? Pregunto Fred. Ron respondió y les contó lo sucedido con Snape  
  
- demonios, esto solo nos traerá perdidas- agrego George bebiendo un gran sorbo de una de las dos botellas que sostenían  
  
y torciendo la cara en un gesto muy gracioso- bueno que mas da, se supone que nosotros no ibamos a tomar, pero dada  
  
la ocasión, al menos celebraremos que estos van a empezar el camino hacia la madurez- dijo esto ultimo en tono burlon por  
  
que ellos tampoco habían tomado whisky de fuego antes pero pensaron que seria similar a emborracharse con hidromiel.  
  
Por fin llegaron Seamus, Colin y Lee que escaparon por puro accidente al radar de Snape ya que Dennis, hermano menor de  
  
Colin, queria ir también así que tuvieron que convencerlo de que no le convenía antes de poder irse. Lo que no tomaron en cuenta  
  
es que Draco Malfoy los venia siguiendo muy de cerca junto con los orangutanes de costumbre, al llegar levanto una ceja y dijo:  
  
- Esto será bueno para mí, pero muy malo para ustedes. – ni te atrevas a quitarnos puntos- espeto Ron que desde hacia tiempo  
  
buscaba la forma de enfrentarse con Malfoy, y se sentía muy seguro acompañado de sus amigos, todos rodearon a los tres  
  
slytherin, no sin temer a Crabbe y Goyle entonces George hablo:- y que piensan hacer, ¿acusarnos?,- eso es al fin y al cabo para  
  
lo único para que sirven, salen corriendo a dar quejas como las niñas- agrego Fred- apuesto a que jamás en la vida se han  
  
comido si quiera un dulce de anís. Si probaran el Whisky seguro que se pondrían a llorar. ; si lograban que Malfoy y sus amigos  
  
bebieran no habría forma de acusarlos y además si los pillaban no podrían salir limpios; Draco guardo la varita - Es un reto... y dejo  
  
la tunica y el saco a un lado. – entonces beberemos por turnos y el primero que caiga lo pagara caro – No en dinero- aclaro Ron.  
  
Como no habían vasos iban a mezclar las babas de todos, pero en fin después de la primera ronda ya eso ni importaba,  
  
el único problema fue que mientras todos tomaban sorbos pequeños, Ron con la expectativa que tenia tomo demasiado y Harry,  
  
con una gran sonrisa empezó a temer que seria su amigo el primero en caer, claro que Neville, Colin y Crabe no estaban muy lejos,  
  
pensándolo bien el tampoco y hasta ahora iban a terminar la primera botella, en 10 minutos. Y efectivamente con el último sorbo  
  
de la primera botella Ronald weasley se tambaleo y cayo al suelo, al verlo todos rieron como nunca incluso Draco que abrazo  
  
a Lee Jordan para no caerse el también, Fred ofreció la segunda botella y empezaron a tomarla a menor velocidad, para el momento  
  
ya ninguno hacia gestos y todos estaban sentados en el piso hablando de mujeres, por que en su sano juicio hablarían de quidditch,  
  
- Creo que tengo el castigo para Ron- dijo Harry que había estado hablando con Draco hasta hace unos segundos- Deberá decirle  
  
a Hermione que le gusta enfrente de todos nosotros, - y si la besa- hablo Colin- yo tomare una foto. – Shsst- Draco se levanto  
  
reconociendo en la lejania la voz de Pansi- debe estar buscandome-; todos se levantaron rápidamente lo que les causo mucho  
  
mareo y empezaron a recoger sus cosas, Draco ordeno a Goyle recoger las suyas y todos empezaron a correr como perseguidos  
  
por Voldemort, Draco corría como perseguido por Hermione, Ron empujaba a Harry ya que gracias a que había caído primero, también  
  
se había despejado un poco mas rápido, cuando entraron corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor (como era obvio) pero Draco no veía a  
  
sus guardaespaldas y por ultimo se unió a la masa y fue a dar a la sala común de Gryffindor también, estando allí boca arriba lo ultimo  
  
que recordaba era unas piernas de mujer, mas bien flacas, pasando por encima de su cabeza – Wow......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
Bien he aquí el segundo, mejor, peor? No se a mi me gustó, antes que nada gracias a ROSY que fue la 1ª que me escribio, espero no decepcionar a nadie, lo lamento para los que quieren un encuentro cercano... tendrán que esperar un poco mas, es que con lo tímido que es Ron he pensado (al igual que muchos otros) que solo ebrio va a poder hablar, a los que les gusta lo cursi es probable que haya un poco de eso, no es mi fuerte. A los que no les gusto la idea de Draco borracho, a mi si, por un momento me imagine que me aprovechaba de el (esta rebueno no se puede negar), pero al final me quedo con Ronnie ( me encanta que me celen), a los que si pos que bueno. ACLARO QUE ESTOY EN TOTAL DESACUERDO CON LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE EL LICOR, NOS HACE MADUROS, INTERESANTES, VALIENTES ETC; CON ESO SOLO PASAMOS VERGUENZAS Y TERMINAMOS OLIENDO A DIABLOS 


	3. La estrategia

Capitulo 3. La estrategia  
  
En el cuarto de las chicas........................................................................  
  
Lavender abrió la puerta y Hermione entro seguida por Ginny, el cuarto se encontraba abarrotado ya que hasta las cazadoras del equipo habían oído el  
  
Escándalo y bajaron a "informarse", pero claro solo se quedaron las conocidas (N/A: las conocidas por mi, soy mala para inventar personajes), Padma que  
  
había venido a hablar con Parvati se quedo atrapada allí por que por ningún motivo se atrevería a salir hasta que los chicos no se fueran a su dormitorio, y  
  
eso quien sabe a que horas pasaría.  
  
- Lo que me extraña es que nadie se diera cuenta, es decir ningún profesor... no es que fueran muy discretos.  
  
- Bueno, Hermione que te pasa? Pregunto Ginny- Están ebrios, ni pienses en lo que sea que hayan dicho o hecho.  
  
- En realidad me preguntaba que demonios hace Draco Malfoy aquí; eso tiene menos sentido, la verdad hasta me da miedo-. Todas asintieron con la  
  
cabeza y se preguntaban lo mismo. – Alégrate, al menos no te llamo "sangresucia"- dijo Padma, por lo que Parvati le propino un golpe en el costado  
  
haciéndola callar- o si lo hizo?- Callate, gritaron todas.  
  
- bueno al menos aquí estamos seguras, ningún chico puede subir- dijo Lavender tratando de calmar los animos.  
  
- y te crees que una tonta rampa nos protege? Respondió Hermione un poco alterada por que no podía hablar con sus amigos para saber acerca de lo que  
  
estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Abajo en la sala común  
  
Todos se habían incorporado un poco mas lucidos y se encontraban sentados en los sillones o en el piso, cuando la crisis de risa estaba casi controlada o  
  
eso creían, Harry recordó en que habían quedado antes de la maratón: - Bueno creo que estábamos escogiendo la pena para Ron, los que estén a favor  
  
de la propuesta de Draco, que levanten la mano, si pueden- Afortunada o desafortunadamente todos la elevaron- Oye- dijo Ron, poniéndose rojo- tu eres  
  
mi amigo, apóyame no me hundas mas. Al mirar alrededor Fred sostenía la segunda botella y después de tomar la siguió pasando.  
  
- Bueno, lamento decepcionarlos pero no podemos llegar al dormitorio de las chicas y no creo que Hermione quiera bajar- dijo Ron con alivio.  
  
- Como que no podemos subir?- pregunto Colin que no lo habia intentado nunca, Seamus y Neville escuchaban con atención. Lee mientras tanto se  
  
encontraba en brazos de Morfeo ( N/A: o sea durmiendo, no es que Morfeo sea algún estudiante pervertido)  
  
- Es cierto- exclamo Draco con un poco de enojo en el rostro- yo lo he intentado muchas veces pero no he podido, claro que últimamente he tenido una  
  
idea.  
  
- Que están todos locos? – Dean se hizo escuchar ante los demás que ni se acordaban de que andaba por alli- no podemos subir, mejor olvidemoslo,  
  
deberíamos irnos a la cama. – Vete tu a la cama con Lee- George habia tomado fuerzas- Si dijimos que Ronnie tiene que declararse, debe hacerlo, HOY.  
  
Ron no daba crédito a lo que oía y trataba de defenderse para no tener que pasar semejante ridiculo, se imaginaba diciendole a su amiga que le gustaba  
  
Y a esta riéndose de el y dándole la espalda, siempre había pensado que eso es lo que pasaria – Bueno y de donde sacan que a mi me gusta ella-  
  
pregunto haciéndose el desentendido. Todos rieron muy fuerte- hasta yo me di cuenta hace mucho- Malfoy miro a Ron con cara de "es muy obvio". –Creo  
  
que nuestro hermanito esta perdiendo el valor, pero afortunadamente la solución estaba muy cerca. Cuando Ron se negó a beber mas whisky, todos se  
  
abalanzaron sobre el y le hicieron tomar casi la mitad, pero le pegaron con la botella y le hicieron una cortada pequeña en la frente.  
  
– mira, ahora te pareces a Harry Potter- soltó Harry en medio de una carcajada; todos lo miraron extrañados y le quitaron la botella, luego empezaron a  
  
reír desesperadamente.  
  
- Bueno- dijo Ron un rato después- como se supone que voy a entrar?  
  
- Si me lo permiten, yo tengo un plan- Malfoy se tambaleaba. Una mano se levanto y todos pensaron que era Hermione que es la única en Hogwarts que  
  
tiene esa costumbre, pero no, era Seamus: - Pero se supone que Ron debe declararse en frente de todos, así que o ella baja o todos subimos, - buen  
  
punto agrego Draco, que se apoyo en Harry pero lo cogió desprevenido y los dos cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo continuo hablando mientras veia la  
  
hermosa decoracion del echo nuevamente : - he pensado que podríamos subir en escobas, así el piso no nos detiene, sin embargo Harry no estaba de  
  
acuerdo:  
  
- primero de donde vamos a sacar diez o... (miro a su alrededor tratando de contar) las escobas que sean , segundo, como vamos a poder subir todos sin  
  
que ninguna se de cuenta, tercero creen que nos van a abrir la puerta para invitarnos a seguir?  
  
Draco dijo,- las escobas no son problema, yo las consigo-.  
  
- bien, el plan es el siguiente, expreso Fred,- Harry que es el que mejor vuela va a subir por la escalera...  
  
- y si lo ven? pregunto Neville.  
  
- eso no es problema para Harry, dijo Ron que por fin se había recuperado del golpe. Bueno prosiguió Fred, - Draco va con George y Lee por las escobas.  
  
Una vez Harry este arriba entra en el cuarto de las chicas y nos abre la ventana para que podamos entrar y todos tienen que estar listos con sus varitas  
  
por si gritan, claro que la idea es que no se den cuenta. George, Lee y Draco salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda, mientras los demás le  
  
preguntaban a Ron como le iba a hacer para hablarle a Hermione y que tanto le había visto cuando se cayo y comparaban con lo que vieron los demás,  
  
incluso Harry hizo comentarios muy poco apropiados para su edad (15) y Ron se preguntaba como demonios se había metido en semejante lío. Luego  
  
Harry alisto la navaja de Sirius y la capa. Pasaron veinte minutos y los que salieron regresaron con las escobas, muy atareados por cierto, luego  
  
decidieron que era mejor entrar de a dos por escoba para no hacer tanto tumulto, Harry los envió al cuarto de los chicos para que estuvieran con la  
  
ventana abierta, listos para cuando lograra entrar. Enseguida se envolvió con la capa lo mejor que pudo, que en realidad era lo peor que pudo, monto en  
  
su escoba dio un golpecito en el suelo y se elevo yendose hacia atrás golpeando todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, por fin logro subir dandose contra las  
  
paredes y al llegar a la puerta bajo de su escoba saco la navaja de sirius que ahora era de el y abrió, con alivio vio que todas estaban dormidas, pero  
  
había demasiadas chicas en la habitación, de a dos por cama, y cerro la puerta, luego recordó que tenia que entrar y volvio a sacar la navaja y volvió  
  
abrir, pero esta vez si entro, cubierto por la capa. Paso por en medio de la habitación y vio a Hermione que dormía con Ginny en la cama mas próxima a la  
  
ventana, respiro profundo y cuando se acerco vio a George en la escoba junto con Neville a través del cristal, corrió la cortina destrabo la ventana y la  
  
abrió.  
  
Entraron George con Neville, Lee con Seamus, Colin con Dean, Draco con Ron, y Fred de últimas, y con ellos una brisa helada que despertó a mas de una...  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .............................................................. N/A: espero que sigan con ganas de leerlo así como yo de terminarlo, gracias a mi hermanita que me obliga cada día a escribir un poco, lo cual no es problema si estoy inspirada, gracias a los que me escribieron para decir que les gusto, aquí va otro, 


	4. El rapto

**Disclaimer****: nada es mio y lo que quiero de los personajes ya lo tengo asi que sobra decir que no intento lucrarme (como si alguien fuera a pagar para leer cosas que escribe una desconocida NO  inglesa)**

**Capitulo 4. El rapto **

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…… _silencius__…_ grito George apuntando a Padma con su varita, la chica hacia gestos pero no producía ningún sonido, las demás al ver esto cerraron la boca inmediatamente, Hermione tampoco dijo nada pero por que trataba de contener la ira que la invadía sosteniendo su varita fuertemente, Ron la miro y en otro momento se hubiera asustado, sin embargo lejos de eso se sentía muy valiente, en parte porque no recordaba a que había ido  allí y también porque antes de salir le obligaron a terminarse la botella.

 - Que hacen ustedes acá? Pregunto Ginny a punto de asesinar a sus tres hermanos, no sin antes exigir una explicación. Draco respondió:

- Ronnie ha venido a hablar con la "sangresucia", si lo dejan nos iremos pacíficamente.

- Vuelvo y pregunto, que hacen ustedes aca? Vienen a apoyarlo o que. 

– Exactamente- contesto Harry- a quien el mundo empezaba a darle vueltas. Pero Ron no decía nada y cuando trato de acercarse a Hermione esta extendió el brazo apuntándole con la varita y dijo: -los quiero a todos fuera de aquí, AHORA MISMO!, el resto que tenían sus varitas al alcance también las apuntaron hacia ellos y ellos hicieron lo mismo, si nadie hacia nada, algo muy serio iba a pasar. (N/A: seria lo primero serio que pasaría en este Fanfic)

- Hermione yo……………… (Ron se acerco sabiendo que su amiga seria incapaz de hechizarlo)… yo…… este… quería pedirte disculpas en nombre de Harry por haberte hecho tropezar. Todos se miraron desconcertados, Hermione que parecía que iba a explotar dijo – disculpas aceptadas, pueden irse ahora. – Nada de eso, Ron, dile por que viniste de verdad- interrumpió Draco. 

– A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión- exclamo Hermione con furia, además tu que diablos haces aquí, no se supone que nos odias? 

– Si, es cierto, pero hasta ahora que lo dices me acuerdo…….. en fin Ronnie dile a que viniste; Seamus lo pincho con la varita – habla ya-. 

Ron al fin se decidió – Hermione , mmmmme ……………gustas mucho. Pero lo dijo así de decidido y rapido que se escucho tan falso  que ni  Ginny se lo creyó y eso que sabia que era verdad. Todos bajaron las varitas esperando a ver lo que decía Hermione, pero esta ni se inmuto, se acerco a  Ron, y le dijo muy suavemente:- Te recuerdo que eres prefecto, si lo que esta ocurriendo se llega a saber, que es lo mas probable, tu vas a ser el peor  librado así que vete ya y no me molestes que no estoy para bromas. Ron se sintió muy ofendido y decepcionado, pero antes de que ella le diera la espalda  la tomo por un brazo, y la acerco para luego darle un beso, ella sorprendida, se alejo de el y le puso una cachetada que lo dejo sobrio (ojala lo mismo  hubiera pasado con el resto, no que todos la hubieran besado claro). Ron humillado, se monto en la escoba y dio un golpe en el piso elevándose para irse,  luego pensó que no había llegado tan lejos para nada, cogió a Hermione por la cintura muy fuertemente y la trato de sentar en la escoba, como era obvio ella se opuso pero ya era muy tarde, estaban afuera de la ventana, ella le rogaba que volvieran pero lejos de eso, Ron salió  huyendo rápidamente, mientras los demás apenas parpadeaban. 

- Ron, estas ebrio, por favor ya bájame, te meterás en problemas. Mientras decía esto noto un hilo de sangre seca en la frente de Ron además de una notable hinchazon, 

- Que te paso ahí?- pregunto acercándosele mas para ver mejor.

- Nada- estaba nervioso de tenerla tan cerca- bueno es que no recuerdo, creo que Harry me golpeo..

- te peleaste con Harry?!

- No, es mi amigo como se te ocurre que íbamos a reñir de esa manera

- Tienes razón, el ES tu AMIGO, por eso ustedes no pelean ¿verdad?. 

Ron entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero se hizo como si no; sin embargo Hermione ya había empezado y no iba a detenerse hasta hacerle decir algo, pero Ron hablo primero para tratar de evitar el tema:

- Me golpeo con una botella sin querer. -Hermione miro hacia abajo esperando que aterrizara, y el se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes en el campo de quidditch, allí se sentía mas seguro. 

- por que conmigo si tienes que pelear todo el tiempo, no soy tu amiga también?  A ella esto ultimo le costo mucho decirlo en tono de reproche, por que parecía mas bien como una suplica. Ron dejo a un lado la escoba y se sentó en una de las gradas, ella hizo lo mismo, y mirando hacia el vació le respondió:

- ya te he dicho el por que - Ella no comprendía todavía y el lo noto porque lo miro con cara de interrogación - Te lo dije en el dormitorio hace un momento

- Eso lo dijiste porque te estaban obligando-. Respondió Hermione muy molesta.

- Bueno pero ahora nadie me obliga- y se dio la vuelta para mirarla directo a los ojos, pasando su mano por la frente de ella para quitarle un mechón de cabello que le caía ocultando su rostro, en realidad no sabia que decirle porque quería parecer convincente, y entonces, en un tono de voz lleno de ternura(N/A: ¿¿efecto del alcohol??), dijo: 

- no se porque peleamos tanto……… es que… además………… no se…..me lleno de celos con facilidad, claro  que la muchas veces eso se lo tiene que aguantar Harry…. Y…. – observo mas detenidamente a Hermione que parecía estar esperando algo mas, se veía tan bonita que le entraron muchas ganas de acercársele, sus labios eran muy provocativos   ¿¿¿¿provocativos???? En que estaba pensando; pero no se atrevió a hacerlo porque el mismo que apestaba a Whisky y no quería fastidiarla, además tampoco quería ser golpeado de nuevo… *pobre Malfoy * pensó para si mismo. Dándole un abrazo término:

- Me gustas de verdad, te quiero mucho, - y recordando algo que le había dicho estando en primer año y que la había hecho llorar, encontró el momento para rectificarse- … tu no eres mi pesadilla, eres mi sueño.

Hermione sentía los ojos aguados y las mejillas le ardían, pero no entendía por que el no se acercaba más, ella quería decirle algo pero de pronto recordó que su chico estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol…  secándose las mejillas termino diciendo 

– Debemos volver, son casi las diez-.

Decidieron que era mejor regresar volando no sea que los encontraran por los corredores, en especial al el, que estaba impregnado de olor a whisky, mientras estaban sentados en la escoba. Cuando llegaron a la ventana del cuarto de las chicas, Fred se apresuro a abrirla y entraron y vieron que todos estaban sentados en el piso, en mantas y cojines y tenían cada uno una mano de poker, en tanto otros hablaban animadamente pero muy bajo.  Hermione miro a Ginny sorprendida:

- bueno es que nos aburríamos, dos chicas de tercero que estaban en la enfermería se quedaron en la sala común y otros de segundo están haciendo sus deberes junto a la chimenea, ellos no pueden salir.

- bueno porque no regresan por la ventana?

- Dennis la cerro y no existe forma de abrir estas ventanas desde afuera, esta enojado porque no lo dejamos ir…

- no crees que nos acuse o si? Pregunto Neville saliendo del adormecimiento en que se encontraba.

- no, sabe lo que le espera si lo hace- respondió George

- Bueno y ahora que?- intervino Lavender que vino a ser interrumpida por un ahogado grito de Angelina, ella y Harry se encontraban afuera hablando sobre el equipo – McGonagall esta abajo, esta hablando con Dennis. Obligo a entrar a Harry después de comprobar que no estaba en condiciones ni de contar hasta diez, luego bajo muy despacio tratando de escuchar..

- si creo que fueron a ver una nueva broma de los Weasley o algo así, pero volvieron hace rato y se fueron a dormir. Angelina vio a McGonagall dar media vuelta e irse, al volver le contó lo sucedido a los que estaban despiertos, es decir todas las chicas, Ron, Harry que se reía con Ginny y Fred y George que se burlaban de las cosas de las chicas mientras esculcaban uno de los cajones de Parvati, quien les golpeo la mano con la varita y desistieron de seguir curioseando. El resto yacían dormidos en el piso, y  por mas de que los agitaron, empujaron y pellizcaron, mojaron, mordieron y ahogaron fue imposible despertarlos, de hecho Harry se durmió recostado en las piernas de Ginny que estaba muy roja y Ron se sentó en la cama de Hermione, con los ojos a  punto de cerrarse. Aunque las chicas se morían de curiosidad esa no era una buena ocasión para interrogar a Hermione sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando fue raptada. Alicia se acerco a Katie y a  Angelina:

-No podemos irnos y dejarlas solas con todos estos acá, en especial con el -dijo señalando a Draco que dormía a los pies de la cama de Parvati, abrazando tiernamente uno de sus muñecos de felpa, y se reia socarronamente, nadie quizo imaginar que estaba soñando, pero parecía que se entretenia mucho por los ruiditos que hacia (N/A: que no es el objetivo de este fic describir).

Se dividieron las camas y decidieron que era mejor dejarlos allí hasta que pudieran levantarse por si solos y salir caminando a sus dormitorios, Hermione sentía lastima por Ron así que saco una colcha y la extendió en el piso cerca de su cama,  lo empujo para que durmiera allí y Ginny se acostó deliberadamente en la orilla opuesta, Hermione, que no tenia sueño estiro la mano y acaricio varias veces la mejilla y el pelo de Ron, de verdad le gustaba mucho y así dormido se veía inofensivo, finalmente también ella se durmió, pensando en lo que Ron le había dicho y en como iba a actuar al día siguiente, miro el reloj… casi eran las doce…

………………………………………………………………………………….

N/A: los capis se están poniendo mas largos, pero prometo no excederme, es que tenia demasiadas ideas, espero que guste y lean el próximo, lamento no haber contestado los reviews pero es que apenas si tenia tiempo de montar los capítulos (detesto que me hagan esperar meses por un capitulo así que trato de montarlos lo mas pronto), por lo demás entre mas reviews dejen mas rápido escribo (no es chantaje) aprecio sus opiniones, no sean malos que eso no se demora nadita.

Rosy: gracias por escribirme, espero llenar en algo tus expectativas, sigue leyendo que esto se va a poner mucho mejor (trust me)

Airhead14: ya puse 5 capítulos desde que empecé, espero que eso sea suficiente velocidad. Gracias

Kiomi: gracias, que bueno que te gusto, estoy trabajando muy duro para escribir al máximo y pues acabarlo rápido.

Hermione Granger: GRACIAS muchas por tu apoyo, espero que seáis tan valiente como para subir tu fanfic y dejar de criticar el mio, nos vemos. Por lo de los movimientos, esto no es un R o lemon así que deja de molestarme.. Mentiras, prometo acción en el capitulo 6 o 7 (que dicho sea de paso creo que será el ultimo)

Elanor Black: oh que lindo otra Black, es mi apellido en la pagina oficial de HP, soy una Sly, ni siquiera se porque. En fin gracias, que bueno que te gusto y espero que estés contenta pero no te preocupes que Ron todavía tendrá que pasar mas vergüenzas (me gusta pero soy mala con el pobre), apenas pueda leo tu fanfic, es que no me queda tiempo.

A violeta_potter, Vale y Sirius:-gracias por su apoyo, si vieran la cantidad de cosas que le corrijo y aun así lleva errores. Es reconfortante saber que hay gente a la que SI le gusta (verdad Hermione Granger?)

Por ultimo gracias a mi primer review, aunque aun tengo dudas sobre quien lo envió. Por si las moscas cambie mi clave. (viste Hermione Granger?)


	5. El regreso de Lord Voldemort?

**Personajes no mios, no lucro, viva JK güere, güere. güere**

**Capitulo 5. EL regreso de Lord Voldemort?**

…Una puerta  se abría, Harry caminaba través de oscuros corredores, uno tras otro, a veces corría,  se sentia cansado pero de repente feliz,  cuando  por fin llego a una ultima puerta, deseaba mas  que nada lo que sabia que se encontraba al otro lado, extendió su brazo al picaporte y vio que su piel era pálida y fría, no se sentía él……………"

Harry se despertó con un grito que también saco de sus sueños a los demás, estaba sudando, quería  vomitar, adolorido, acongojado pero mas que nada temeroso, la frente le dolía muchísimo, quizás  mas que nunca en su vida; todos lo miraban con expectación, un tímido rayo de sol entraba por la ventana..

- es Voldemort- dijo mirando a Ron que se despertó de inmediato e ignorando que el resto de sus compañeros lo escuchaban mientras se tapaba con la mano izquierda el mismo lado de la frente. 

– cada vez es peor siento que…entonces  noto que todos le prestaban atención,

 el rostro de Neville expresaba el terror que le había causado Hermione solto una risita y todos la miraron como fuera de lugar,  por la risita y tambien por otra cosa que todos notaron :

- te recuerdo que tu cicatriz esta al otro lado de tu frente- dijo ella- … Harry se levanto del piso rápidamente, tanto que dio  un traspié y se acerco al espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, al retirar la mano se dio cuenta que allí estaba nítidamente plasmada, la huella del tacón del zapato de Hermione, con un enorme morado (hematoma) sobreagregado. Todos rieron mucho, se tomaban el estomago con las manos y se doblaban, tratando de contener la risa  para no hacer tanto ruido, sus  caras estaban rojas y se miraban tratando de hacerse señas para hacer silencio, Harry estaba tan rojo que le ardía la cara, hasta que el también empezó a reírse, con eso solo consiguió  que el dolor de cabeza le aumentara, miro a su alrededor de nuevo y cayo en cuenta de donde y como estaba, y de repente todos se miraron sin saber que decir.

Entonces Hermione dejo de reir y… se ubico espacialmente en la cama; habia una cabeza  pelirroja a su lado, pero no era la de Ginny por que la estaba viendo sentada en el piso, y ohh sorpresa… su brazo estaba rodeando el pecho de Ron y su pierna derecha por encima de las de el.

En el momento en que Ron se despertó cuando Harry lo llamo y cuando tambien dejo de reir, cayo en cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando y al reconocer la mano que pasaba por su pecho se quedo paralizado, incapaz de darse la vuelta o emitir cualquier sonido, incapaz de respirar, no se sabia si estaba rojo por vergüenza o por falta de aire:

- SUELTAME!- grito Hermione con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Ron estaba confundido

- SI TU ERES LA QUE ME ESTA ABRAZANDO!- grito Ron aun mas fuerte, de ser posible. 

- Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CAMA?

- ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO? – dijo Ron  

- Y COMO VOY A SABERLO, YO DORMIA CON GINNY!

Ginny se cubría la cabeza con la manta que había en el piso.

- Hermione por que no lo sueltas de una vez y le preguntas a Ginny antes de que salga de la habitación?- expreso George que se encontraba muy divertido con la situación. 

Era verdad, todavía estaban abrazados solo que Ron se había dado la vuelta para gritar a Hermione más fácilmente.

En eso la manta empezó a moverse arrastrándose en dirección a la puerta pero antes de poder salir…

- GINNY WEASLEY DETENTE – grito Ron que no creía a su hermanita capaz de burlarse de ellos as

Y justo cuando iban a interrogarla para obtener una explicación de lo sucedido…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente produciendo un sonido sordo que termino con la discusión y se vieron frente a frente con la recia mirada de la profesora McGonagall, que antes de decir nada inspecciono la habitación para saber quienes exactamente se encontraban allí, dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio a Draco Malfoy que acababa de despertar con el ruido. Todos tenían la boca muy abierta, incluso el Sly, pero Ron y Hermione por el contrario apretaban fuertemente los dientes, esta vez no la iban a engañar, además detrás de ella estaba el resto de la casa de Gryffindor.

- Señor Weasley salga de esa cama – dijo con un tono bajo pero obviamente muy enfadada. Ron salió despacio incapaz de levantar la mirada y sintiendo que en cualquier momento encendería una hoguera con su cara; Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Angelina quiso explicar lo sucedido pero apenas emitio el primer sonido McGonagall terminó:

- Ninguno ira a Hogsmead, los quiero bañados y vestidos en media hora en la sala común (N/A: JK ha mencionado alguna vez que los alumnos se bañen, es que no recuerdo). Y usted señor Malfoy si trata de decir que alguien lo obligo a venir le quitare 100 puntos a Slytherin, ahora encuentre el resto de su ropa y vaya a su torre, ya lo mandare llamar después. 

Media hora mas tarde ninguno sabia donde esconderse, los chicos morían de sed y lo único que tenían era agua del baño, si intentaban un hechizo parecía que la cabeza les estallaría, y por supuesto nadie del resto – menos las chicas- iban a hacer algo por ellos. McGonagall entro con Dumbledore. Se quedaron mirando exigiendo una explicación pero ni ellas los iban a delatar, ni ellos se atrevían a abrir la boca. Entonces la profesora dijo en voz muy alta para que todos, incluyendo los curiosos, escucharan: 

- **100** puntos menos para Gryffindor, por ese comportamiento tan indigno de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y como imagino que no van a decir quien trajo el licor y supongo que se divirtieron demás anoche, las visitas a Hogsmead quedan suspendidas para todos ustedes. Y miro a las chicas haciéndoles saber que también iba para ellas. Padma que estaba muy enojada con alguno de los gemelos (el que la hechizo) pregunto.

- Si dijéramos quienes fueron nos levantaría el castigo a nosotras.-  Angelina, Alicia y Katie la miraron y se callo, de todos modos no iba a decir nada.

- Es probable- respondió McGonagall.

- Hemos sido nosotros- dijo Fred que no quería ver a las chicas envueltas en un lío que ellos habían causado- nosotros trajimos Whisky de fuego, pero todos aceptaron, no obligamos a beber a ninguno- Todos asintieron mirando al piso, excepto Ron que según recordaba si había sido obligado en algún momento.

- Bueno- siguió Dumbledore que había permanecido callado mirando a Hermione- era obvio, deberían agradecer que la profesora Umbridge no se ha enterado de esto (solo porque a Slytherin no le convenía), como parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ya que no saldrán de aquí, van a limpiar todas las aulas en las que reciben clase además del comedor- dijo mirando a los que padecían la resaca y luego a las chicas para que supieran que tambien iba para ellas; acto seguido hizo aparecer sobre una mesita una jarra con leche, varias copas y pastelillos. Todos se sentían peor que nunca, pero aquello aun no terminaba

- Weasley, Granger- dijo McGonagall- ustedes vienen conmigo. Ron y Hermione se miraron, esperaban que se tratara de algo relacionado con sus deberes como prefectos. No sabian lo que les esperaba…

………………………………………………………..

reviews please, gracias a los que leen tantas bobadas, de todos modos tratare de seguirlo con el mismo animo ya que así me relajo mucho, no se ustedes.


	6. Ley de murphy

N/A . ADVERTENCIA: el capi al principio esta un poco dramático, pero era necesara  Y AHORA SI RON Y HERMIONE EVERYWHERE, PARA QUE NO SE QUEJEN, aveces tambien puedo ser romantica.

Nota 1: en un principio "Um´bitch" iba a ser parte importante de la trama pero considere que es demasiado perversa para lo que quería hacer así que la ampute de la historia, por lo tanto pueden asumir que los centauros la mataron a patadas o que fue enviada a una dimensión desconocida o secuestrada por aliens o cualquier cosa desde que sea un destino trágico, y como era tan mala pues a nadie le importo. A todas estas tengo una idea para un fanfic basada en su agradable personalidad.

Supongo que saben cual es la ley de murphy, esa por la que el profesor siempre llega tarde y uno temprano y el día que uno llega tarde el llega temprano, o cuando en los parciales orales de diez temas uno estudia 9 y preguntan del que falto por estudiar, o cuando uno tiene novio le caen tipos rebuenos y cuando la relación termina, hay que esperar mucho para que lo vuelvan a mirar a uno.

**CAPITULO 6. LEY DE MURPHY**

Ron y Hermione pasaron el día sin verse, limpiando y fregando por todas partes, el aseo muggle era uno de los peores castigos. Ocasionalmente Hermione levantaba la cabeza para ver a Ron y se encontraba con su mirada, pero enseguida él la evitaba poniéndose del color de su cabello; en el fondo lo que ella mas deseaba era aclarar lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior; pero tenia miedo de que Ron se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado, solo entonces cayo en la cuenta de que el la había besado y ella le había respondido como si no lo hubiera estado deseando desde hacia mucho tiempo… pero se había puesto nerviosa por que lo había hecho en frente de todos, incluso de Malfoy, a quien a todas estas aun ni había visto, se preguntaba si lo habrían castigado.

Eran como las tres de la tarde, Ron y Harry lijaban las puertas de los baños del primer piso, en tanto que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca limpiando algunos anaqueles desocupados junto con las otras chicas de Gryffindor, excepto Ginny que había preferido ir a ayudar a los chicos a los que les habían puesto en los peores lugares, estaban en las mazmorras y otros habían sido enviados a la lechuzeria por tratar de pasarse de listos intentando hacer que los elfos les ayudaran, pero McGonagall se dio cuenta y les aumento las tareas (Fred y George como siempre).

Después de tanto trabajo llego por fin la hora de la cena que compartirían con los que ya habían llegado de Hogsmead, los rumores sobre lo que había ocurrido volaban por sus cabezas en forma de plegables con notas en las que comentaban los hechos cuando no lo podían hacer gritando y burlándose.

Pero ni Ron ni Hermione habían hablado aun sobre lo que paso cuando McGonagall se los llevo, no eran capaces, el se sentó muy lejos de ella y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, por el contrario lo ignoro toda la cena; en el momento Harry no pregunto nada por que al fin y al cabo suponía que estaban solamente avergonzados. El también lo estaba por todo lo ocurrido y tenia miedo de que Ginny fuera interrogada sobre como fue que termino cambiando lugar con Ron en la cama de Hermione, si aquello se sabia el saldría muy mal librado. Mientras entraban los últimos estudiantes que venían de la excursión  se enteraron por boca de Ernie McMillan que Crabbe y Goyle estaban en la enfermería por que habían caído al lago y Pansy los había dejado allí por no saber donde estaba Draco, por otro lado Malfoy había sido castigado y estuvo todo el día cortando y empacando raíces y tubérculos, hongos y algunas  plantas de pantano en el aula de pociones.

Ron termino su cena y abandonando a Harry en el comedor llego a la torre y sin pensarlo paso por el lado de Hermione que ya se encontraba en uno de los sillones junto al fuego esperándolo (casi no había comido nada) aparentemente el no la vio y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando ella le llamo, el se detuvo sin mirarla y después de unos segundos se decidió a volver.

- Le contaste a Harry?

- Estas loca, que esperas que le diga… y a los demás.

- no se, es tu problema, tu fuiste el que se metió en mi cama.

Ron se puso tan colorado que le ardía la cara y arremetió a todo pulmón:

- CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO RECUERDO COMO LLEGUE AHÍ!!!!!!!! ADEMAS PARA QUE IBA A QUERER METERME A "TU" CAMA HABIENDO TANTAS OTRAS CHICAS EN EL CUARTO.

- ESO NO DECIAS CUANDO ME BESASTE!!!!. Replico Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- PUES ESTABA EBRIO, NI SABIA LO QUE HACIA.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eso era, justo lo que ella temía, ni más de que hablar, sollozando sin parar corrió hasta su cuarto para dar un portazo que hizo temblar a Hogwarts (NA: exagere solo un poquito)

Ron se quedo totalmente alterado, ahora si había metido la pata hasta lo mas profundo y lo peor de todo es que sabia que un "lo siento" jamás seria suficiente para lo que había dicho, Porque tenia que ser tan idiota?, porque tenia que hablar para pensar y no al contrario? Por que todo le salia mal? Por que Hermione no le creia? Entonces pensó que lo primero era hablar con Ginny para dejar de sentirse culpable por no saber como había terminado en la cama de su mejor amiga. Además de eso estaba el otro problema…

**flashback**

Caminaban rápidamente detrás de McGonagall que ni siquiera los miraba, los llevo al aula de transformaciones y después de soltar un suspiro los miro a ambos con una expresión ya no de enojo sino de decepción, como una madre cuando se enoja, al ver esto confirmaron que estaban allí por como los encontró la profesora, entonces Hermione se deshizo en explicaciones pero ni ella misma entendía lo que había ocurrido así que no le funciono muy bien.

- señorita Granger, tranquilícese, yo entiendo que esta es una edad difícil, donde surgen muchas… por así decirlo… "inquietudes". McGonagall miro al techo mientras decía esto y ellos se horrorizaron al ver el curso que tomaba la conversación, o mejor dicho el monologo. – se que no soy yo quien debería hablarles acerca de ciertas cosas, por eso he pensado que talvez podríamos  comunicar lo ocurrido a sus padres, para que sean ellos los que los orienten.

¿?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Hermione y Ron profirieron un grito:

-NO!. La expresión de Ron era peor que si estuviera en frente de la familia completa de Aragog, no podía ni imaginarse lo que diría su madre "RONALD WEALSLEY QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A ESA POBRE JOVENCITA, COMO ES POSIBLE, QUE NO TE HEMOS EDUCADO, AHORA TENDRAS QUE DISCULPARTE CON ELLA Y SUS PADRES" Ron preferiría ser el elfo domestico de Lucius Malfoy antes que eso. Luego miro a Hermione que tenia lágrimas en los ojos y trataba de balbucear algo pero nada coherente le salía, suponía que se estaba imaginando la reacción de sus padres al respecto.

- Profesora McGonagall por favor no haga eso – Ron imploraba- de verdad no se ni como llegue ahí, lo que si se es que **dormimos** (acentuando esta palabra) toda la noche, haremos lo que sea pero por favor no nos delate, mi madre seria capaz de casarnos si se entera, imagínese que me enviara un vociferador.

- Bueno, tienes razón en eso… Molly tiene una forma de reprender muy… particular… es que… para nadie es un secreto que ustedes tienen fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro y…

- Que sentimientos!!!… solo somos amigos- decía Hermione con voz ofendida cuando parecía que recuperaba su autocontrol.

- si si querida, lo que sea, si quieren ser novios esta bien, no tienen que ocultarlo, Harry no se ha molestado en ocultar que sale con Cho Chang (NA: Minerva esta más enterada de lo que parece ah?) pero tratar de ocultarlo es...

- NO HAY NADA QUE OCULTAR- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno lo estuvimos pensando y… dado que esto no se había presentado antes y por las circunstancias pues… creo que todo el colegio debería recibir una especie de charla, eso acostumbran a hacer ahora en las escuelas muggles, aunque no se como funcione supongo que buscaremos a alguien que les podrá hablar del tema. Pero lo que hicieron de todos modos esta mal, así que en castigo ustedes tendrán que decirle a sus compañeros de Gryffindor que van a recibir una clase de "educación sexual", si así es como le llaman, claro solo para los de cuarto hacia arriba. Y ahora váyanse que tienen mucho que hacer.

**fin del flashback**

Ron temblaba mientras recordaba aquello, ahora como les iba a decir eso a todos, empezando por sus hermanos, ya se imaginaba sus reacciones. En eso momento vio a Harry que se acercaba:

- ya déjalo Ron, hemos terminado nuestro castigo y en unos días ya nadie se acordara de lo ocurrido. – Harry  iba a preguntar para que los quería McGonagall cuando…

- yo no estaría tan seguro- respondió Ron, luego pensó en la noche anterior- Harry, porque yo termine en la cama con Hermione y Ginny fue a dar adonde estaba yo?- Ron esperaba que su amigo recordara mas que el.

Harry miro hacia la ventana, no podía explicar aquello, pero en el fondo sabia que terminaría por enterarse si le preguntaba a Ginny.

- Fue mi culpa.

Ron, lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos. – A que te refieres?

- Es que yo estaba deseando que ustedes dejaran ya de pelear y… bueno acuérdate en que estado estaba… me levante y saque a Ginny de la cama y la convencí de… pues ella tiene un espíritu como el de Fred y George y se le hizo gracioso y…

- USTEDES ME COLOCARON ALLI? Ron trataba de no perder la calma pero no podía evitarlo.

- lo siento no pensaba lo que hacia, no pensé en las consecuencias...

- PUES LA PR"XIMA VEZ PIÉNSALO BIEN, NI TE IMAGINAS LO QUE NOS DIJO MCGONAGALL, QUERIA CONTARSELO A MIS PADRES, AHORA TENGO QUE DECIRLES A TODOS QUE VAN A TENER CLASES DE EDUCACION SEXUAL POR MI CULPA, ADEMAS MI AMISTAD CON HERMIONE SE TERMINO Y CREO QUE PARA SIEMPRE YA QUE GRACIAS A TU ESTÚPIDA BROMITA LE DIJE COSAS HORRIBLES Y SE QUE JAMÁS ME VA A PERDONAR… Y

Ron se dio cuenta de que muchos estudiantes habían salido de sus dormitorios y otros ya estaban llegado a la sala común cuando el estaba gritando, no hace falta decir que enrojeció aun mas…

- Haber, explícanos eso de las nuevas clases- dijo Fred poniendo cara de seriedad mientras Lee y George les daban la espalda para poder reírse.

Ron miro a todos, había allí niños de primero y segundo…

- Lo que oyeron, y será solo una clase para los de cuarto hacia arriba.

-** SI!!!!!! **Gritaron al unísono Fred, George y Lee junto con algunos otros chicos al tiempo que elevaban el brazo en señal de victoria, las chicas en tanto reían nerviosas pero muy divertidas, mientras los de tercero se quejaban con indignación.

- Espero que sean clases teórico- practicas-  dijo Seamus levantando las cejas mientras miraba a Lavender con una picara sonrisa, ella se puso roja y subió corriendo a su cuarto para contarle a Parvati pensando que estaría allí, pero al entrar oyó que alguien lloraba y se dio cuenta que era Hermione que estaba sola en el cuarto…, poco después entro Ginny que aprovechado el desorden se había escabullido evitando encontrarse con Ron. Hermione se seco las lágrimas y se incorporo en la cama tratando de aparentar normalidad.

- ya nos enteramos – dijo Lavender- pero no te pongas así.

- si – dijo Ginny- además mi hermano no ha tenido ninguna mala intención contigo- .

Ginny decidió confesar en vista de que su amiga se encontraba tan mal, Hermione le reprocho y pensó que también había juzgado mal a Ron al considerarlo un pervertido, pero le dolía mucho porque cuando pelearon prácticamente le había dicho fea, o por lo menos eso sintió ella. Luego recordaba las cosas tan dulces que habían ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch la noche anterior y se reprocho por haberle creído.

-Como es que vamos a recibir clases de "educación sexual"? pregunto Lavender tratando de desviar la atención a algo menos dramático.

- las dan en los colegios muggles, te hablan sobre cosas como los cambios que experimenta el cuerpo con la edad y las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.. y a veces sobre… no se

- Que? pregunto Ginny que ya tenia mucha curiosidad

- bueno, las relaciones… uhmmm… sexuales.

Lavender y Ginny se cubrieron la boca sonrojadas y luego rieron avergonzadas. Al llegar Parvati le contaron lo que había pasado:

- ah…- dijo ella- por eso estaban tan contentos abajo, con razón los chicos me dijeron que había que formar un grupo de trabajo para la nueva clase... ¡¡y yo les dije que si!!

Todas se rieron, incluso Hermione que por un momento olvido que estaba deprimida, luego propuso que ya se fueran a  dormir y aceptaron gustosas porque estaban verdaderamente cansadas.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno solo se hablaba del partido de quidditch de ese día, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, por alguna razón los sly jugaron sin Draco que no apareció en todo el día. Hermione esperaba ver a  Ron, pero ni se acerco por allí, se resistía a preguntarle a Harry por que también estaba enojada con el, pero finalmente lo hizo y este le dijo que Ron había decidido no ir porque estaba agotado. Por supuesto Hermione pensó que simplemente no quería encontrársela y aprovechando  que todos estaban viendo el partido se devolvió al colegio para buscar a Ron y disculparse por no haberle creído, en el fondo también esperaba una disculpa de su parte pero… bueno si no lo hacia se sentiría peor, al fin se decidió y se fue disimuladamente.

Al llegar a la sala común le fallaba la determinación, al ver que estaba desierta subió al dormitorio de los chicos, al entrar encontró a Ron acostado en su cama, mirando al techo, parecía que se había arreglado pero en ultimo momento había decidido no ir, enseguida la miro para luego evitarla.

- Que haces aquí?- él no quería ser grosero pero aquello no sonó muy agradable.

- Solo quería que supieras que Ginny me contó todo y pues... lamento no haberte creído.

Ron la miro desconcertado, le parecía que Hermione le había restado importancia, entonces decidió que ya que estaba tan calmada era el momento de portarse como un hombre de verdad y dejar de hacer el tonto.

- Hermione…

- no te preocupes que ya entendí todo y pues… solo quiero que sepas que lo de la otra noche… bueno es como si no hubiera pasado, ya no quiero discutir mas contigo por lo mismo.

- … me gustas – Ron dijo esto mirándola a los ojos y sin sonrojarse (bueno solo un poquito) como muestra de su madurez y de que no quería seguir ocultándolo- te quiero y no te imaginas cuanto y se que no tienes la culpa porque contigo siempre me comporto como un verdadero idiota, estuve pensando que dejar de ser amigos seria lo mejor para así dejar de herirte... Pero no me imagino estar sin ti, prefiero arrancarme la lengua…

Hermione tenía una expresión triste en la cara y luego dijo:

- has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

- claro que no, se bien lo que dije y se bien lo que hice y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo aceptado antes y haberte gritado todas esas cosas en la sala común ayer- . Ron se sentó en la cama y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas, luego extendió su mano hacia Hermione pidiéndole con la mirada que se acercara. Ella camino hasta tomarlo de la mano y se sentó para quedar frente a el. Lo que se contenía en ellos ya no dio mas espera y Ron se acerco y la beso, primero muy tiernamente, fue un beso muy corto:

- ya no me vas a golpear?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- No – dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el y tumbándolo en la cama. Se quedaron recostados un rato mirándose y luego se besaron, esta vez decididos a aceptar lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Para Ron la calidez de los labios de Hermione era indescriptible pero adictiva y ella… bueno se sentía en las nubes; el se separo un momento y le susurro al oído:

- Eres muy bonita… lamento ser tan terco como para no admitirlo-.

Hermione sentía que se derretía (NA: yo estaría igual no se ustedes) luego le dijo:

- Te quiero Ron, nunca creí que te fijarías en mí... Pensé que no era tu tipo.

- si no fueras mi tipo me estaría aburriendo, tu eres lo que necesito, no solo eres grandiosa en tu interior…además eres preciosa en el exterior-. Al decir esto la volvió a besar mientras la rodeaba con el brazo por la cintura y se giraba para colocarse sobre ella, en realidad no tenia ninguna otra intención que no fuera besarla pero…

- Te imaginas la cara de McGonagall si nos viera así- dijo Ron en un tono divertido.

- No tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba y se levantaba rápidamente con una expresión de miedo y vergüenza, ahí en frente estaba la antes nombrada profesora…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NA: aja, si ustedes tienen curiosidad yo también.

Bueno que tal ah? Recibo opiniones por favor, ya saben que es muy sencillo, y de veras las necesito para motivarme un poquito. El capi iba superlargo pero decidí dividirlo porque así lo había pensado en un principio, pero el septimo ya esta terminado y he decidido que el capi 8 sera supercorto y el noveno es el final asi que atentos, sino mandan reviews solo 3 personas leeran el final, que ya elegi como termina.

Como aviso promocional mi hermana (Aleksa Parkinson) escribió un fic llamado Ron es un don Juan, es un RH mezclado con ranma ½, si les gusta es muy bonito y ahorita le voy  a subir el capitulo final así que léanlo. Además voy a montar otro muy pequeño también de ella.

Contesto Reviews:

Lord Voldemort: no te delates y ya deja de molestarme que hago lo que puedo… no es cierto, gracias de todo corazón.

SiriuS: I think  I´m falling in love with you, gracias, que bueno que te guste el fanfic ojala este capitulo te siga gustando.

Annafreey: gracias, que bueno que te ries, significa que lo clasifique bien, espero no decepcionarte con lo que acabas de leer.

Ichan: bueno, hasta aquí todo claro, lo que soño Draco pues…  en el próximo capitulo lo explicare mejor.

A todos los demás que están leyendo mi fic pues sigan haciéndolo que me hace mucha ilusión, para los que lo leen y no dejan review, que se que son varios, HAGANLO YA. GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA,

PD: saben que me serviría, que me contaran como han sido sus clases de educación sexual, por que me imagino que las han tenido, espero que sirvieran de algo. (Con esto acabo de adelantar algo no?)


	7. La triste despedida

Bueno… que ya voy pa´ lo de las clases, solo necesito mas ideas, de todos modos gracias a todos los reviews me siento halagada de verdad. Además  lo de los reviews  es para saber como han sido sus experiencias, ya si quieren decir cosas nice de mi o el fic pues weno allá ustedes, tengo una sorpresa por ahí, por ahora como los quiero y se que ustedes a mi, pues he decidido subir el séptimo capitulo y crean que me ha costado mucho, (tengo mucho que leer sobre reanimación )

PARA ELEANOR BLACK y otros que se sientan afectados: este capi tiene un poquillo de Harry/Cho, es que me gusta esa pareja y no lo veo para nada con Ginny, aunque adoro a la pelirroja, se que muchos de los que leen mi fanfic quieren emparentar a Ron y a Harry pero espero que me perdonen, es que después de leer tantos fanfics me he dado cuenta que a la mayoría Cho no les cae ni cinco pero… cualquiera comete un error….Hasta yo jajajajaja.

Eleanor de veras lo siento pero yo se que podemos concertar verdad? No es mi culpa, yo odio a Draco/hermione y mi hermana los ama así que también he tenido que sufrir.

PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY MALA

CAPITULO 7. LA "TRISTE" SEPARACION

- Al parecer un vociferador no será suficiente verdad? - La profesora McGonagall se veía más ofuscada que de costumbre- Señorita Granger, vaya a su cuarto y recoja sus cosas, la voy a trasladar de torre.

La quijada de Ron cayo hasta el piso, mientras Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió a su cuarto y empaco en su baúl todo lo que cupo, ni pensó en tratar de explicarse sonaría como no profesora es que ayer no… pero.. Hoy si… es que .. no es lo que piensa… fue una broma de Harry y Ginny como si alguien fuera a creerlos capaces a los dos de hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Con un hechizo minerva hizo desaparecer las cosas de Hermione y luego salió detrás de ella. Antes de salir Hermione miro a Ron, y este en uno de esos actos de valentía que últimamente se sentía capaz de realizar, le hizo entender con un gesto que no se preocupara, ella le sonrió y salió caminando muy despacio ante la severa mirada de la profesora, que parecía que tampoco sabía que iba a hacer  con aquellos dos. Además si ellos que son tan sensatos, pero a la vez tímidos y tercos, tenían esos "encuentros" a la profesora le temblaba el alma de imaginar que no harían los demás, pensó entonces que la idea que tenía Severus desde hace muchos años de separar las torres de los chicos y las chicas pues… viéndolo así no era tan mala idea.

Ron se quedo sentado en la cama, miraba al piso y pensaba en que iba a pasarle a Hermione, si acaso le prohibirían verla, que tal que los expulsaran, la cabeza le daba vueltas y empezó a dolerle. Se habían ganado el premio al "noviazgo más corto de la historia."

- Hoy vas a dormir en uno de los cuartos para prefectos y mañana veremos, quizá Albus decida cambiarte a Ravenclaw- dijo McGonagall para asustar a Hermione

- No puede hacerlo, si el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor el código de estudiantes dice que…

- Si, si ya niña se me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando

**Dos días después**

El rumor de las nuevas clases se extendió por el colegio a la velocidad que se quema la pólvora, a todos tomo por sorpresa el traslado de Hermione que ahora dormía en una habitación cerca de las de los profesores, solo por si las dudas. Las bromas que le hacían a Ron eran cada vez mas insoportables y esto era aprovechado por los abusivos, que dicho sea de paso eran sus  hermanos.

- Oye Ron- grito George en la mitad de un pasillo- cuando nos vas a dictar las clases de "perversión sexual"?

- "educación sexual"- corrigió Ginny.

- Púdranse- dijo Ron con voz baja

- oye por que ese mal genio?

- es la abstinencia Fred, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo George

- bueno es comprensible, de razón que Hermione me mira tan mal cuando me la encuentro-respondió Fred

- ya dejen de molestarlo, bastante tiene con no poder estar con ella para que ustedes lo mortifiquen- dijo Ginny.

- si además los padres de Hermione van a venir el sábado , vamos a ver como les explica Ronni que su hija ya no es…

- Cállate ya Fred- dijo Harry que acababa de llegar- Antes de eso tendrá que salir vivo de la conversación que tendrá con su madre…

- Oye Potter – dijo Malfoy que los estaba viendo y ya no se aguanto las ganas de decir algo- por que no le prestas a Cho?

Harry se estremeció de la ira, Malfoy lo noto y se alejo antes de que reaccionara, se divertía burlándose de ellos ya que no podía hacerlo con Hermione… ¿Hermione? que asco..

Las cosas para Hermione no iban mejor… las chicas la interrogaban constantemente para saber como había sido (NA: ya saben, lo que uno pregunta), que cuando, que donde, que si dolía, que si había que hacer algo especial, que si el también era virgen, que si había leído algún libro sobre el tema, ETC. Y cuando les decía que nada de eso había ocurrido, la llamaban envidiosa y se reían por que obviamente no le creían (NA: teniendo como amigos a ese par de… de seguro yo ya me habría aprovechado, Hermione no porque es una tonta, pero la comida no se desperdicia eh?)

McGonagall los había hechizado para que no se pudieran acercar a menos de 3 metros, lo cual fue un problema en las clases porqué tenían que sentarse en los extremos y al acercarse era como si una muralla invisible los separara, como viento pero mucho mas denso que ellos (NA: vi algo parecido en un museo aquí en Bogota y me pareció buena idea, la otra era que sonara una alarma pero… me dio mucho pesar con ellos, no se merecen mas humillaciones), si hablaban tenían que gritarse lo cual lo hacia imposible, además los profesores los vigilaban, al igual que a todo el colegio, no se podía andar en parejas después de las seis, si un profesor encontraba a alguna los mandaban enseguida a dormir o los amenazaban con realizar un trabajo para Snape, por lo cual la mayoría de noviazgos se vieron distanciados.

Finalmente los profesores decidieron que al no encontrar un mago capacitado para dar la charla, tenían que rifarse la clase de "educación sexual", "el ganador" recibiría un bonito manual con ilustraciones por si había dudas, después de bloquear una ruleta para que no pudiera ser hechizada mientras giraba, todos se dieron cuenta que el feliz ganador era … (TAN,TAN,TAN,TAN) si Snape (NA: que original (sarcasmo)), al principio se quejo pero luego de un regaño de Dumbledore se fue sabiendo que tenia que hacerlo con la peor cara de su vida, La clase se programo para ese jueves, pero algunos se estaban empezando a arrepentir, era muy arriesgado implementar algo como aquello sin ninguna experiencia.

Por otra parte Ron y Hermione habían tratado de decir la verdad solo que nadie les creía (NA: ni siquiera Dumbledore que pensaba que solo eran locuras propias de la juventud, para que vean) excepto Snape, que pensaba que Hermione era demasiado aburrida y Ron demasiado tonto para hacer algo malo... es decir bueno... es decir en fin, el no se comía el cuento aunque no le molestaba verlos distanciados pero no soportaba que por ello el tenia que someterse a semejante humillación, eso no fue lo peor.

Desde hacia unos meses había un paciente en San Mungo que se estaba recuperando mas rápido de lo que se esperaba, nadie en verdad lo creía posible pero como dice cierta ley "todo puede ser peor", entonces empezó a hablar mas de lo que debía, por lo que  el director de la escuela de la cual el paciente había sido profesor decidió llevarlo de vuelta alli para evitar que siguiera diciendo "incoherencias"; este profesor llegaba en un muy mal momento, aun cuando recordaba poco de su paso por Hogwarts, su mente estaba tan confundida que creía que las hazañas de sus libros eran en verdad suyas. A su llegada los que lo recordaban no paraban de hablar al respecto, lo cual le bajo un poco la nota al escándalo sobre la sexualidad (inexistente) de nuestros protagonistas, como Dumbledore no sabia que hacer con el, lo ofreció como ayudante a los distintos profesores, que por supuesto habrían preferido una cena romántica con Voldemort (NO CON TOM RIDDLE SINO CON EL VOLDI DEL CDF). El primer día Hagrid le tuvo compasión y trato de integrarlo pero era mas fácil tratar de integrar a Hermione con Malfoy (NA: y por esto me refiero a que era muy difícil, es decir imposible, detesto esa pareja), o como tratar de integrar a Severus Snape con Gilderoy Lockhart.

**Sala común de Gryffindor……**

**- **hazlo de una buena vez… como es posible que si ya se besaron no seas capaz de escribirle una tonta carta- dijo Harry muy exasperado.

- por eso es difícil... no se ni siquiera como llamarla- respondió Ron con cara de preocupación.

- Que tal…….. HERMIONE… acaso no es su nombre.

- Ya, esta bien, pero no la vayas a leer.

- creo que debería hacerlo, contigo nunca se sabe.

- A que te refieres?

- Bueno- dijo Harry- serias capaz de reñirle hasta por escrito, como si no te conociera.

Ron se disgusto y le dio la espalda a Harry para seguir escribiendo.

**_Hermione: …………………………………_**

****

Harry se asomo por encima del hombro de Ron después de un rato y se rió – No deberías firmarla, cualquiera se daría cuenta que esa elocuencia es tuya-. Ron no había escrito absolutamente nada más.

- Anda, escríbele una carta de amor a Cho para que me instruyas. A esto Harry dejo de reírse y lo miro seriamente, luego dijo:

- No olvides que por sobre todo sigue siendo nuestra amiga.

Entonces Ron garabateo rápidamente y le entrego el pergamino doblado a Harry.

- Eso es todo?

- Bueno, tienes razón, es mi amiga no tengo mucho que escribirle.

Esa tarde en herbologia Harry le entrego la carta a Hermione quien no pudo evitar la forma en que su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, al saber de quien era, decidió que era mejor leerla luego, a lo lejos Ron se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica al recibirla, ella lo miro a su vez y él guiño el ojo, haciendo que su ¿amiga? se pusiera colorada. Justo cuando iban saliendo Harry se quedo hablando con Ron y Hermione iba tan distraída que choco contra alguien en su afán de ir a leer la carta. Era Malfoy, ella lo miro y pensó que iba a insultarla pero en vez de esto el chico cuyo rostro nunca cambia de color se sonrojo, demasiado como para que los que estaban cerca no se dieran cuenta y en vez de decir algo se alejo corriendo dejando atrás a sus gorilas y a Pansy;y a ese que le pasa se pregunto Hermione. En fin ese no era su problema.

_"Hermione: me haces mucha falta. No te preocupes por nuestros padres que yo se que en el fondo nos tienen que creer. Un beso. Ron"._

Hermione pensó que no era la carta mas elocuente del mundo pero al menos no era para nada comprometedora y a pesar de eso para ella expresaba lo que Ron sentía, también a ella le hacia mucha falta.

Harry había decidido no meterse mas en aquel asunto ya que tampoco nadie le creía que todo era su culpa, su única esperanza era que todo se olvidara, lejos estaba de que así ocurriera, de pronto escucho una voz conocida, y muy agradable, que lo llamaba

- Hola- dijo el mirando los preciosos ojos rasgados que tenia en frente.

- oye, que acaso ya no quieres verme?

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero luego pensó que tenía sobrada razón para pensar así.

- ehhh lo siento es que… sabes que hemos tenido muchos problemas por... bueno lo del sábado.

- si me lo contaron, en un principio no lo podía creer, al menos no de ti.

Harry no quería dar explicaciones, más bien quería estar a solas con ella, en un sitio más privado, le daba vergüenza acercársele en frente de los que andaban por ahí. Por fortuna a Cho se le ocurrió primero.

- quieres ir a otro lugar?

Iniciaron a caminar hacia el lago cuando empezó a llover, así que tuvieron que volver al castillo.

- oye, no tenias clase de defensa? Pregunto Harry (NA: pues no tengo ni idea con que profesor, por lo de los centauros asesinos (N/ de la hermana de la autora: no eran asesinos, además que ser humano o centauro no intentaría matar a um "bitch", zorra)   ya saben)

- y tu no tenias adivinación?

- prefiero estar contigo.

- yo también

Cho caminaba mientras  Harry la seguía a su lado sin decir nada, ella le empezó a hablar de su familia y otras cosas, pero Harry de repente se distrajo cuando vio a cierto Slytherin teniendo una fuerte discusión con la que el sabia que era su novia, por mas que el rubio platinado se esforzara en negarlo; Cho también lo noto y le pego un codazo en el brazo a Harry.

- Creo que esta celosa.

- Por que dices eso?

- bueno es que la escuche hablando con Millicent cerca del baño y pues dijo que últimamente Draco se la pasa en las nubes y no le pone atención, ella cree que el esta con otra.

- bueno, sea quien sea me da pena por ella, mejor nos alejamos.

- oye… quieres ir a la torre de Ravenclaw?

- no creo que me dejen entrar.

- vas conmigo, no hay problema, además la mayoría esta en clase y…

En eso Malfoy paso por el lado de ambos corriendo al parecer para llegar a clase, iba tan distraído que ni los noto, en otro momento se hubiese detenido a insultarlos.

Después de subir varias escaleras por fin llegaron a una gran gárgola, Cho pronuncio

- "balalaika"

La gárgola se abrió en dos y los dejo pasar, la sala común de Ravenclaw era muy parecida en  arquitectura a la de Gryffindor solo que la decoración era un poco mas simple y había mas sillas y un par de mesas. Cerca de la chimenea habia una especie de biblioteca con algunos libros.

- quiero mostrarte algo -Cho saco su varita- _Accio__ album_

Uno de los libros en la parte más alta se tambaleo pero al parecer estaba trabado con algo porque finalmente no se movió. Cho hizo una mueca de rabia y corrió una silla subiéndose en ella y estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, como no podía estirarse mas apoyo un pie en uno de los estantes, Harry miro hacia arriba y se sonrojo, la falda de Cho (que por cierto era muy corta) no le estaba tapando mucho cuando ella se dio cuenta trato de bajarse rápido pero se le enredó el pie y cayo encima de Harry que no tuvo tiempo ni de recibirla, así que quedaron tendidos en el suelo, al principio un poco rojos pero luego empezaron a reírse mucho, en eso entraron alumnos de tercero a los que les habían suspendido la clase de adivinación, Harry y Cho se levantaron del piso acomodándose la ropa, todos pasaron haciéndose como que no habían visto nada y Harry decidió irse.

- oye no quiero causarte problemas.

- no importa, por que no vamos a la biblioteca y te muestro esto- dijo Cho sosteniendo el libro en la mano.

- Que es?

- Es un álbum con fotos de nuestro padres, todos eran Ravenclaw, aunque los padres de Angela eran de Gryffindor… en fin, hay algunas fotos en las que aparecen tus padres, eran buenos amigos de todos, en especial de los jugadores de quidditch de Ravenclaw en ese entonces.

- definitivamente si quiero verlo. Dicho esto tomo a Cho de la mano y la jalo afuera, ignorando las miradas y risitas que soltaban los que estaban por allí.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar del castillo un hombre rubio con una túnica violeta miraba unas revistas muggles que pensó le serian útiles. Al fin y al cabo en la portada decían "SEX, SEX, SEX".

……………….

Solo me queda agregar que también es mi despedida por ahora.. no se asusten que estoy en mi ultimo mes en la U, y tuve problemas con un idiota y me califico la ultima rotación muy bajito y pues peligra el semestre así que por ahora no mas fanfics, prometo que será lo primero que haga en vacaciones, gracias a todos y espero sus reviews.

Respondo:

hermiginny13: gracias por escribir, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Mor: que nick tan extraño no? Pero me gusta que te guste.

Lilian Potter (Browen) : ahora ya sabes mas, y no me demora tanto en subirlo, bueno es que lo habia escrito desde hace como 15 dias pero faltaban detalles.. "yeme no he visto tu fanfic, ya lo publicaron?

Anna-Granger: pues la verdad no son preguntas atrevidas, pero en mi cole todas nos quedábamos calladas, y hacíamos bromas después (colegio de monjas al fin y al cabo) espero te gustara este cap.

Ichan :  Draco soño algo que le ha generado un trauma ¿que podra ser? En mi próximo capitulo espero aclararlo mejor, por ahora gracias y sigue leyendo.

Selany W: gracias por tu review, me encanta y bueno, en realidad a todos nos gusta que nos impulsen un poquillo no? Por eso hice el gran esfuerzo de subir este cap por que no pensaba hacerlo sino hasta dentro de un mes pero… en fin gracias.

Elanor Black: uhmmmmmm espero que lo de H/Cho no sea causa de un howler, para ser sincera despues de la OF me ha rondado la cabeza Harry/luna, bien gracias por tus reviews, espero tu opinion sobre este cap y espero no estés molesta.

Lily-McGonagall:; viste que draquito reaparecio, pronto habra mas de todos, por cierto ya habia incluido lo del inmamable video ese de "de donde venimos" pero hasta ahora no se me ocurren muchos métodos de anticoncepción at the magic way, en fin vamos a ver como lo solucionamos, gracias y hasta el proximo RR.

alix-91 (aliciahp653hotmail.com) : no  lo hago por mala, pero bueno aqui esta el resto que espero te haya gustado, besos y gracias.

Lord Voldemort : ayayay, que voy a hacer contigo? En fin gracias por escribirme PERO NO SOY NINGUNA RESENTIDA (Y SI ESTOY GRITANDO), de todos modos gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fanfic, pero deja de acosarme si no quieres que termine escribiendo un montón de burradas. Bye

Por ultimo un beso a todos los que me leen R o no R.


	8. clase de educacion asexual

**ADVERTENCIA**

**WARNING**

**Por obvias razones este capitulo contiene lenguaje inapropiado para personas sensibles, la clasificación del fanfic da, pero advierto, tal vez para pervertidas como mi hermana no sea nada pero no quiero reviews de protesta, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo, al final explicaciones.**

**Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, excepto tal vez divertirme un poco**

**CAPITULO 8.  UNA CLASE DE EDUCACION ASEXUAL**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Esa mañana el ambiente estaba particularmente tenso en la mesa de los profesores, los alumnos por otra parte se encontraban ansiosos, a Neville le tomo un buen rato darse cuenta de que estaba untando la mantequilla en la palma de la mano por que ya se había terminado la tostada, los gemelos de no paraban de susurrarle cosas a las chicas que pasaban haciendo que se sonrojaran, Seamus y Dean por el contrario se encontraban muy serios y se pasaban papeles por debajo de la mesa, Harry jugaba con el tocino pinchándolo con el tenedor y dejándolo de nuevo en el plato, y Ron… era caso perdido, cuando por fin se canso de buscar a Hermione con la mirada (entre otras cosas porque se le encalambro el cuello) puso la cabeza en la mesa y se dedico a mirar a Dumbledore que empezaba a verse un poco inquieto.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la primera clase, la profesora McGonagall abordo a Harry (perdón a la real academia de la lengua, ya se que Harry no es un barco así que no se puede abordar verdad? Pero es…ummmm, bueno ya).

- Señor Potter- me quiere decir que estaba haciendo ayer cuando tenia clase de adivinación?

- Ehhhhhhhh demonios, por que no puedo mentir mas rapido ehhhhhhh…

- estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw no?

bueno si ya lo sabe para que pregunta

- si creo que si- contesto Harry perplejo. Como es que se entera de todo

- recuerda con quien?

uhmm, no se Minerva, con tantas orientales por ah

- bueno si aprecia el valor de las cosas simples de la vida como el próximo partido de quidditch supongo que no hará algo como eso de nuevo verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sintió que tenia los ojos en gelatina ahh además parece que pesque un resfriado

- de que hablaba?- pregunto Ron

- es que ayer me quede hablando con Cho- Harry le contó lo que había pasado, evitando el vergonzoso detalle de la caída. Ron se veía un poco molesto.

- a claro pero a ustedes si no los regañó, ni los hechizo, creo que tiene algo en contra mío-.

- es que yo no me estaba besando con ella en la cama, además ya oíste lo que me dijo.

- sigo pensando que es injusto

- mira mejor vamos, no querrás faltar a la clase que se hará en tu honor

- un comentario mas de esos Potter y no vuelves a la madriguera

Harry no dijo nada mas porque ir a la madriguera era la idea  que mas lo animaba durante el verano, así que se dirigieron al aula en las mazmorras que habia sido la escogida para esa ocasión especial, por ser la mas grande y la mas alejada, en un intento de evitar la curiosidad de los alumnos mas pequeños.

Cuando llegaron muchos ya estaban allí incluida Hermione, por supuesto muy lejos de ambos, prefirieron no saludarse para evitar comentarios, claro que al parecer aquello fue peor.

- míralos, ni se saludan

- seguramente ya terminaron

- y quien dice que eran novios

- seguramente ya volvió con Viktor Krum

- pues mira que suertuda, por que se nota que Krum es todo un príncipe

- a que viene eso, dijiste que era muy hosco

- lo sostengo, y de mal gusto además

Al oír esto a Ron, se le agoto la paciencia y se volvió al grupo de estúpidas que estaba detrás de el, pero antes de que dijera nada llego Snape, con su sola presencia se hizo un gran silencio roto únicamente por el ruido de las puertas, todos entraron y por extraño que parezca los chicos se sentaron en un extremo del salón y las chicas en el otro.

atemorizarlos, esa es la mejor manera pensó Snape, y claro todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca, de no ser por que un ser de túnica lila apareció en la puerta. Y antes de que Snape reaccionara ya estaba parado a su lado.

- bueno- comenzó Snape a fin de evitar una tragedia (el asesinato de lockhart por sus propias manos)- vamos a comenzar con un video, bastante explicativo para el caso.

Suena una música como la de los carritos de helados y  aparece en la pantalla blanca donde se proyecta un gran titulo: "DE DONDE VENIMOS". (NA: Bueno, yo supongo que la mayoría ha visto ese video, yo ya no me acuerdo de casi nada, creo que me dedique a cosas mas productivas como… mirar al techo)

Finalmente después de 45 minutos (NA: ahí vamos otra vez a mi se me hizo eterno, en fin…); las caras de todos se habían tornado algo risueñas, incluso la de Gilderoy (cuando no), claro a Snape no le salía una sonrisa ni por causalidad en ese momento. El rogaba a… a… Dios? Que por favor no tuvieran preguntas y todo hubiese quedado perfectamente claro.

- alguna pregunta- dijo Lockhart sonriente- el profesor Snape y yo estaremos encantados de responder sus dudas.

pues no lo creo porque lo que eres tu te mueres ahora mismo pensó Snape mientras la vena de la sien le palpitaba con fuerza. no, un envenenamiento seria mas sutil, no, se darían cuenta, podría decir que murió protegiendo a Harry Potter, y le quito puntos a Gryffindor por … uhmmm causar la muerte de un profesor, si, eso me gusta.. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

- profesor Snape!!!!!!!!!, los alumnos tienen preguntas. Aunque pues yo entiendo que no este tan capacitado como yo por lo que…

Snape no escuchaba, observaba al 80% de los alumnos con la mano levantada.

- yo doy la palabra- se apresuro a decir Snape, por ningún motivo les permitiría hablar a los gemelos Weasley- haber tu- dijo señalando a Dean Thomas.

- que es el clímax?

¡!!!!!!!QUE?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pensó Snape de donde demonios sacan esas preguntas

- ah esa es fácil, es un…- pero Lockhart fue interrumpido por Snape que alzo la voz y fingió una espantosa sonrisa (NA: terrorífico de verdad)

- Es el nombre de aproximadamente veintiún poblaciones a lo largo de Norteamérica, la mayoría en estados unidos y el resto en Canadá, son poblaciones pequeñas, si van de vacaciones les recomiendo ir a Climax, Saskatchewan en Canadá, los prados son increíbles.

- yo creo que se refería a otra cosa

- no yo creo que no- haber su pregunta señor Finnigan.

- pues, que es el punto G?

- esa si, yo, yo, yo la respondo- Lockhart daba pequeños saltitos- mira es un lugar  muy importante cuando…

- si claro, es un lugar muy importante por que allí se reunió el G-7, recuerdas, la comisión de los países mas industrializados, es un foro político de origen muggle, ahora se llama G-8 por que posteriormente se unió Rusia

- Eso no es lo que yo le

- pues que mal informado estas- por que no preguntan cosas mas fáciles

Mientras los dos profesores discutían, los alumnos miraban a todos lados preguntándose que significaba cada respuesta, estaban desconcertados, Hermione se golpeaba la frente con la mesa sin parar. En un momento miro a Ron, se pregunto si el beso que se dieron valía todas las humillaciones por las que estaban pasando, en eso momento Ron le devolvió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa, y ella supo que por ese hombre valía la pena morir.

- Profesor, los alumnos requieren de mis consejos- dijo Lockhart poniendo una expresión seria, como si eso le diera mas validez a su opinión- haber tu… si el de las gafas

Harry se arriesgaba a reprobar pociones de por vida pero… la cara de Snape valía todo

- si yo quisiera saber, si existe la pornografía en el mundo mágico, por que los muggles tienen mucho de eso, prácticamente…

- cállate Potter- si la cara de Snape en ese momento valía la pena hablar de mas sobre las revistas que ojeaba Big D cuando iban al supermercado.

- pero profesor imagine que desprevenidamente un mago se encuentre con esos magazines y…

- eso es cierto- replico Lockhart- mira muchacho, aquí si…

- no Potter, nada de eso en el mundo mágico, de hecho el mago que se involucre con ese tipo de "material" recibe una maldición terrible, que causa desórdenes estomacales temporales y… perdida de la conciencia.

- oh oh- Lockhart se agarro el abdomen con ambas manos- ya vuelvo debo ir al baño.

- corra profesor, antes de que pierda la conciencia- grito Fred Weasley

Snape miro a su alrededor, el numero de manos levantadas había disminuido considerablemente, todos estaban decepcionados de no recibir las respuestas que querían, sin embargo algunos no se resignaban.

- Dígame señor Malfoy?

- eh, me preguntaba si los magos tenemos hormonas.

- pero claro, idiota no hemos dejado de ser humanos- murmuro Hermione en voz alta- bueno claro que tu…

- no te hablaba a ti sangresucia

- Lamento decir señor Malfoy que la señorita Granger tiene razón, somos parte de la raza humana y las hormonas los afectan de la misma manera que a los adolescentes muggles, no solo en el aspecto físico como vieron en el video.

- en que otros aspectos?

- bueno aparecen las típicas actitudes estúpidas, invitando a las chicas a salir y las chicas se ponen maquillaje para llamar la atención, y lloran a todas horas y se enamoran por lo menos 10 veces por mes y todos son el amor de su vida y…

Todos miraban a Snape un poco desorientados.

- bueno recuerden como se comporto la mayoría para el último baile- con esto miro a Harry.

- profesor

- si que quiere señorita?

- yo oí a alguien hablar de "sueños húmedos", me pregunto que es?

aquí vamos otra vez

- ah, si claro son sueños premonitorios de que va a llover.

- pero- repuso Pansy- es que de lo que hablaban era de… es decir yo no creo que…

- bueno, ya le respondí no?, ahora si ¿señorita?.

- Aleksa, este, si yo quizá escuche por accidente una…ehhh  que significa "**_le petit mort"_**

- La pequeña muerte

- Si claro pero me refiero a que así llaman a…

- Es un poema de Eduardo Galeno, si tiene curiosidad búsquelo en la biblioteca alla ella

- bueno no siendo mas

Fred y George aun levantaban la mano a pesar de que todos ya se habían resignado habiendo aprendido que era el G-8.

- profesor

- profesor Snape

como me gustaría fingirme muerto

- si, señores Weasley- Ron había levantado la mano también. George pregunto primero.

- que es un consolador?

como me gustaría que me mataran

- eso es un…bueno en la Biblia se refiere al Espíritu Santo

AH??????????????????????? Si todos tenia el signo ¿¿¿¿¿??????? En sus caras

- pero nosotros no hablamos de eso

- pues yo si, alguna otra cosa

- si – dijo Fred, temiendo la respuesta- que hay de las enfermedades

- algo de lo que si se - bueno básicamente son muy similares a las de los muggles, causan escozor y dolor, pero hay algunas que se producen por hechizos ligados a la infidelidad, así que puede haber locura temporal, temblores, alucinaciones, diarrea, conjuntivitis, perdida de la memoria, disminución en el tamaño de los órganos…

- QUE ORGANOS???????????- se oyó el coro de voces masculinas al tiempo.

- todos los que los diferencian del sexo femenino-.

Y todas las manzanas de Adán se movieron de arriba abajo, con bastante dolor para algunos.

- claro esto ocurre después del matrimonio.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-  antes de que se vayan deben saber que el embarazo fuera del matrimonio en el mundo mágico es ilegal, para que no tengan problemas. (NA: eso lo leí en un summary pero no recuerdo a que fic pertenece)

- profesor que hay de los métodos… pues para evitar los hijos.

- hay pociones y algunos encantamientos útiles, pero son enseñados únicamente por medimagos.

- profesor

Hermione volteo bruscamente, Ron quería preguntar algo, todos en realidad se quedaron mirando. Snape hizo un gesto indicándole para que hablara.

- si Hermione  y yo solo nos estábamos besando ¿Por qué nos castigaron?

Snape tampoco lo sabia, pero había una cosa de la que si se había enterado.

- si habla con la señorita Granger tal vez encuentre algo de claridad al respecto.

Todos salieron muy despacio de la clase y casi en silencio, de repente Pansy jalo a Draco por la túnica, este se volteo totalmente sorprendido y molesto, últimamente y por razón aparentemente desconocida no se estaban llevando muy bien:

- que quieres?

- es que mis amigas y yo queríamos hacer un almuerzo afuera junto al lago y…

- y que? quieres que las acompañe, no me molestes, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

- **NO, YO SOLO QUERIA QUE ME DIJERAS SI VA A LLOVER!!!**

JO, adivinen que?…….. me fue súper en los finales, claro mis compañeros dicen que es porque soy mujer, hace mucho que mis exámenes dejaron de ser escritos y claro en todo ven dobles intenciones porque el 90% de mis profesores son hombres, en realidad eso me deprimió pero ahora pues… que se muerdan los codos ¡!envidiosos!!

Ya se que me demore un mes completo, pero con el stress de la universidad también se me fue la inspiración, espero de corazón que les haya gustado porque créanme que me costo mucho trabajo, no creí que fuera tan difícil, si hasta tuve que leer una enciclopedia de educación sexual, pero bueno aprendí un montón de cosas y saque ideitas para el fic. Espero con ansiedad sus reviews y aviso que el último capitulo esta próximo.

Anexo: **_"La pequeña muerte"_**

****

**_No nos da risa el amor cuando llega a lo más hondo de su viaje,_**

**_a_****_ lo mas alto de su vuelo: en lo mas hondo, en lo mas alto, _**

**_nos_****_ arranca gemidos y quejidos, voces del dolor aunque sea jubiloso dolor,_**

**_lo_****_ que pensándolo bien nada tiene de raro porque nacer es una alegría que duele. _**

**_Pequeña muerte llaman en Francia a la culminación del abrazo, _**

**_que_****_ rompiéndonos nos junta y perdiéndonos nos encuentra y acabándonos nos empieza. _**

**_Pequeña muerte la llaman: pero grande, muy grande ha de ser si matándonos nos nace_**

****

**_Eduardo Galeano_**

**_"mujeres"_**

Lindo verdad? Claro que hay que tomarlo con cierta precaución, si me entienden.

Bueno, estoy con un resfriado que no cede a los medicamentos comunes que tal un resfriado mágico, hasta me duele la cabeza cuando respiro, en fin, respondo reviews:

Ichan: quedo algo claro lo de Draco, hay que explicar mas? Bueno mi opinión no cuenta puesto que soy la escritora.

Elanor Black: hola querida, espero te gustara, la regañina de los padres? Uhmmmmm, si yo he pensado en lo mismo, todavía no lo tengo claro. Gracias por escribirme y un beso.

ophelia dakker: gracias, espero te guste este cap, gracias gracias por leer

roxio88. tu review me llego el día de mi cumpleaños así que un abrazotote para ti, bien grande.

Ford Anglia 2000 : el feliz reencuentro ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo, ósea el final. Gracias por escribirme.

Ale: gracias por tantos elogios, espero no decepcionarte.

SiriuS: gracias muchas gracias de verdad, lamento no haber actualizado mas pronto pero, he visto casos peores, aquí estoy con la nariz y los ojos rojos, y los labios morados y hasta la piel amarilla (según mi mama que me esta cuidando y me quiere quitar el teclado) pero no quiero quedar mal con nadie. Un beso y hasta la próxima.

Un saludo especial a Rosy, ojala sigas leyendo.

A los demás lectores espero haber llenado la mayoría de sus expectativas, gracias por leerme. Ya saben que hacer en la casillita de abajo si quieren darme ánimos.


	9. Amar una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez

_ADVERTENCIA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA, CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LENGUAJE OFENSIVO, NO APTO PARA FANS DEL DRACO/HERMIONE Y PERSONAS DECENTES._

_ Y si ya saben nada es mío, todo es de Rowling, _

****

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar: **

**Locademia de brujería**

**Capitulo 9**

****

****

****

**_En el capitulo anterior: _**

**_- que tu te crees? Ronald Francisco de Merlín es mío, vivo o muerto y si tengo que enviarlo a azkaban con esta cinta pues lo haré, o es mío o es de los dementores…_**

****

**_- no quisiste decir mío o de nadie_**

****

**_- aja y que tu te crees que te sabes mejor mis diálogos_**

Ehhhhh perdón me equivoque de novela

**En el capitulo anterior: Snape frustra las aspiraciones intelexuales (quise decir intelectuales y sexuales) de los estudiantes, mientras que Pansita mete la patita dejando a Draquito mal parado (por favor separen bien las dos últimas palabras) Ron no entiende la indirecta de Snape, las hormonas de Hermione amenazan con traicionarla y Harry quiere una oriental….**

Sound track: The Bad Touch (la letra esta abajo y la canción se que la conocen)

**Capitulo 9**

**Amar una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.**

Fred y George soltaron tremendas carcajadas, estaba claro que ellos si saben lo que significa tener un sueño húmedo, al oírlos Malfoy desapareció corriendo mientras los demás lo miraban perplejos, quitándoles la oportunidad de burlarse del Slytherin en su cara.

- bueno ya no lo encontraremos después

- si, también tenemos otros de quienes burlarnos- dijo George mirando a Ron.

Por su parte el pelirrojo menor seguía pensando en lo que dijo Snape.

- pensé que los consoladores eran otra cosa- dijo Neville cuando se sentaron a comer

- oye Ron, Ron- dijo Lavender empujando al pelirrojo

- que!!!!!!!

- Hermione quiere verte- dijo ella en un susurro- en la sala común

Ron estaba molesto por la respuesta de Snape, a que se refería si ni siquiera podían acercarse, y ahora venia esta a decirle…. Un momento, en la sala común? Ron salió corriendo como perseguido por Aragog…

Quien no aparecía por el comedor era el rubio platinado, ese se encontraba escondido de cabeza en su cama, cual avestruz.

- maldita sangresucia… todo por su culpa….asquerosa… ahgggggggggggg. Necesito la poción para dormir sin soñar….

- Draco?

- ah que bueno apareció alguien con quien desquitarme

- puedo pasar?

- mira lárgate que estoy ocupado

- oye yo no sabia

Draco vio que Pansy venia con una bandeja

- te traje esto, yo… ehmmmm lo siento, ya Hassel me explico…. Claro que hubiera preferido no saber

En eso Draco también estaba de acuerdo, no quería que ella supiera que el había tenido ese tipo de sueños, lo peor con una sangresucia asquerosa, eso si que no lo podía saber, prefería perder su fortuna. El se sentía con Pansy como su padre aparentaba con su madre, como si le fastidiara pero…

- gracias- dijo recibiendo la bandeja

- bueno, voy a… al lago. Adiós

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron llego a la sala común sin aliento, y antes de poder hacer nada escucho un pequeño grito y de repente no pudo respirar ni ver nada, "al parecer Hermione tiene más fuerza de la que parece", pensó cuando por fin se pudo deshacer de su abrazo

- no puedo creer que McGonagall nos levantara el castigo

- yo tampoco lo creía, pero lo supuse por lo que dijo Snape

- es molesto que seas mas lista que yo, te habría buscado antes si lo hubiera entendido

- lo siento Ron pero no vine para hablar

Hermione se lanzo encima de "nuestro" pelirrojo (NA: Como me hago ilusiones no?) casi botándolo al piso para darle un beso de dimensiones insospechadas pues… para alguien como Hermione. Ambos se habían extrañado montones, y necesitaban darse un "premio" después de las constantes burlas de todos, hasta de sus mejores amigos.

Y hablando de burlas

- aja, no pierden el tiempo-

- AHHHHHHH ya me tienen harto- grito Ron al ver entrar a Fred

- donde dejaste a George?- pregunto Hermione

- que no te basta con uno solo de mis hermanos- respondió el repetido, digo el gemelo - George esta con Aleksa

- quien???- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- una Slytherin

- Ahhhhhh… la tonta de "la pequeña muerte"- dijo Hermione.

- para ti cualquier chica que no es como tu es tonta

- la defiendes?

- oigan dejen las escenitas para cuando estén solos, no todos los Slytherin son como Malfoy además, quería comprarle algunos de nuestros productos… a solas.

- vas a seguir burlándote Fred?- dijo Ron de un visible mal humor

- no no te preocupes, ya no lo haré mas- dijo el colocándose la mano en el pecho.

- pues que alivio- dijo Ron en tono sarcástico- eres uno menos pero todavía tengo que soportar a Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, George y el resto

- debes estar muriéndote por desquitarte

Para después del almuerzo Dumbledore ya se había enterado del fracaso aparatoso de la clase de educación sexual, Snape caminaba con un letrero de "aguafiestas" en la espalda y Gilderoy Lockhart le había pedido al director que lo dejara ir a las cocinas a asistir a los elfos domésticos. Todavía quedaban dos clases por la tarde, adivinación e historia de la magia.

- me pregunto si nos van a poner a leer el tabaco- dijo Ron, barajando el naipe español

- que ahora quieres fumar?- dijo Harry desesperado de mirar las cartas sin entender nada

- si, los chicos que fuman se ven maduros

- de eso no cabe duda- dijo Lavender detrás de ambos- el cigarrillo envejece la piel

- y dime Ron, que hiciste a la hora del almuerzo que no te vi por ningún lado- pregunto Harry

- que no puedes adivinarlo con las cartas

- aquí dice que…

- Harry eres el colmo, ahí dice que voy a tener una tarde llena de diversión

- bueno y las mías que dicen?

- uhm… que me vas a envidiar, mucho, ah y talvez que estarás muerto para final de año

- ja, eso no es nuevo

Cuando salieron Ron se despidió de Harry porque tenía algo que hacer, aunque este le advirtió que apenas tenían tiempo de llegar al aula de historia de la magia. Pero ni el ni Hermione se aparecieron durante la clase, Neville tampoco había asistido, claro que eso era porque le había sentado mal el almuerzo, pero…Harry no creía a Hermione capaz de faltar a clase por nada del mundo, así que se la paso preocupado aquella hora, en especial por que en adivinación y luego en el pasillo había sorprendido a Ron tarareando una canción.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Flashback******

_- que es eso?_

_- uhm que?_

_- estas cantando?_

_- eh sip._

_- que es discoberi chanel?_

_- ehhh sabes Harry tengo algo que hacer_

…………………………………………………………………………………

Después de la última clase de la tarde todos estaban exhaustos, así que Harry y los demás se dirigieron a la sala común, que al entrar se encontraba desierta, Dean y Seamus se sentaron en una de las mesas, tenían demasiados deberes

Harry vio una túnica en el espaldar de un sillón, al levantarla se dio cuenta que era de Ron, olía mas a dulce que el local de Honeydukes y… había otra tirada en el suelo, al levantarla…

- uhm una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O.-.solo una persona en Hogwarts usaría esa insignia…

- oye Harry

- uhmm?- fue su respuesta, estaba concentrado atando cabos

- no oyes un ruido extraño

Harry se concentro en un crac, que sonaba repetitivamente, con cierto ritmo.

- que crees que es?

- no se pero viene de arriba

Así que los tres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, e identificaron el sonido hacia los dormitorios de hombres.

Mientras subían se encontraron un par de corbatas.

**_- Rooon!!!!!!_**

- Esa fue Hermione?- pregunto Dean

A medida que subían el sonido se intensificaba junto con otros ruidos

- Son gemidos?

- parece que alguien sufre

- o se divierte

**_- ohhhhhhhh ya date la vuelta_**

****

**_- no Ron, mas rápido ahhhhhhhh_**

$·"%&/%·$%"·$!%!·%$%$/&%$????????????????? Eso pensaron Harry y compañía, que enseguida se quedaron parados en la puerta de su dormitorio sin saber que hacer.

**_- quita tu mano de ahí, que no me puedo mover_**

****

**_- no te atrevas a detenerte_**

Ninguno se movía ni decía nada, y empezaban a ponerse rojos, bueno Harry mas bien estaba morado

- eso que suena es…

- como una cama chocando contra la pared

- tenias que decirlo?- dijo Harry mientras escuchaba a sus mejores amigos teniendo la mejor tarde de su vida, ya no iba a poder borrar eso de su mente, como si no tuviera suficiente con Voldemort y las estúpidas pesadillas

**_- ohhhhhhh_**

****

**_- siiiiiiiii_**

****

**_- mas rápido_**

****

**_- uhmmm_**

****

**_- ahhhhhhh_**

****

**_- eres mejor que Viktor!!!!!!_**

****

**_- ya me lo habían dicho……….auchhh, no me pegues y menos ah_**

- QUE????????? Ninguno de ellos lo podía creer

**_- ya no puedo mas_**

****

**_- si apenas vamos en el cuarto_**

- **_pasémonos a la cama de Seamus_**

****

**_-si, la de Harry esta apunto de caerse _**

****

(NA: jajaja, no se pueden imaginar la cara de Harry pero… inténtenlo por favor)

La frecuencia del ruido se incrementaba cada vez más hasta que se oyó un grito

- **_¡ayy! Fred, digo Ron,  me pellizcaste_**

- que hacen?- preguntó George

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron los tres, el repetido (el gemelo perdón) los había tomado por sorpresa

- los muggles tienen una palabra para eso que están haciendo

- no estamos haciendo nada

- están espiando a…

- cállate por favor, no soportaría oírlo- dijo Harry

- en fin eso en el mundo muggle se llama joyerismo o boyerismo o… bueno la idea es esa

- tu debiste dar la clase y no Snape

- ya lo se, por lo visto Ron y Hermione decidieron cometer el delito por el cual fueron castigados

Entonces cayeron en cuenta de que actualmente había mucho silencio, de repente escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió frente a ellos……

La figura de una chica de ojos castaños apareció en la puerta, tenía el cabello más desordenado que nunca, con las mejillas coloradas y la camisa por fuera de la falda. Ella los miro sorprendida

- que hacen ahí parados?

- nada!!!- respondieron los tres al tiempo

Hermione se arreglo un poco el pelo y salió caminando, un poco extraño por cierto, como que no coordinaba las piernas.

- vaya, hasta el caminado se le daño- dijo George 

En seguida vieron aparecer a Ron

- hola chicos- dijo con una sonrisa muy evidente a pesar de que trataba de disimular y bastante rojo mientras se subía la cremallera del pantalón.

**FIN**

No mentiras no me maten **este no es el final**. Debido a todos sus elogios pues decidí tratar de inspirarme un poco mas y alargarlo un capitulo, no prometo mas porque tengo que seguir mi otro fanfic NIEGALO TODO (por si lo quieren leer) y pues no quiero que pase como con las novelas medianamente buenas que luego las alargan tanto que se pierde el sentido de la historia. Aquí la letra de lo que Ron cantaba y mas bajo respondo reviews, espero mas por supuesto.

**_The Bad Touch_******

**Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about  
I'd appreciate your input**

**Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time  
Do it now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

**Love the kind, you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of ****Egypt****  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific  
I wanna go down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovelett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

**Climenestra****:** pues sin excusa para actualizar. Ojala te gustara este cap. Vaya que animan los reviews, escribí este capitulo hace rato pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.

**Elanor Black****:** ciertamente no fue el ultimo capitulo, parece que me estoy encariñando con este fic.un beso para ti y espera el proximo cap.

**Ichan**: yo sabia que era gracioso, pero tanto?, no se, que bueno que te divertiste, espero que con este te rias igual.

**Profion****:** gracias por tus elogios, al momento fanfiction is having heavy traffic bla, bla ,bla, asi que no he podido leer tu fic, pero alguien a quien le gusto lo estaba promocionando asi que espero leerlo hoy por fin.

**Anna**** :** Snape brilla por su ausencia verdad? Decidi ponerlo a descansar por el momento. Gracias por tu review.

**Lunita-L****:** bueno, no conocemos la experiencia de Snape en esos temas verdad? Según el cap. Pasado no sabe nada.

**ruperts lover**:que R tan corto, pero gracias, espero este cap. También te agradara.

**ophelia dakker****:** me estoy afanando por actualizar solo por las personas como tu, que amable eres, y que bueno que te reiste, pero ten cuidado caerse de las sillas es doloroso y peligroso.

**padma**** 721 **: yo tambien quiero que me vaya bien en la universidad para poder seguir escribiendo, ojala tu sigas leyendo.

**Rosy****, Rosy, Rosy:** y yo crei que te habias olvidado de mi? Espero tu proximo review. Gracias y besos.

**Maeda**** Malfoy :** ahhh, secundarios, me gusto mucho, claro que eso lo sabras en tu review, gracias por leer las babosadas que escribo, un beso. Y no es obligación leer tu fic, si esta buenisimo. Pregunta: por que cambiaste tu nick?

**Aleksa Parkinson:** con que acosando a George Weasley, ja, no creí que una Slytherin pudiera ser asi, bueno en fin, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo ahh proporcional es con C, espero que estes estudiando filosofia, mi futura hermana abogada SNIF!

**Annafreey**: como que no has tenido tanta suerte?, no te preocupes que ya llegara, ya tengo miedo del nuevo semestre… uhhhhh escalofrios.

****

**_A los demas ya saben, muchos besos y bendiciones tambien._**


	10. My favorite games

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar: **

**Locademia de brujería**

**Capitulo ****10******

**My**** favorite games******

**ADVERTENCIA: pido disculpas por el inmenso retraso en publicar pero además de la U que me agobia, cuando uno esta bloqueado esta bloqueado. Por favor lean mi nuevo fanfic ****"killing me softly" ****de Draco/ Pansy y ****"Hogwartstopia"**** (Hermione es porrista) en asociación con mi hermana Aleksa.******

Ophelia darker: si aun no lo has hecho, si puedes coger la idea de "niegalo todo" yo no he hecho mucho con ella pero es por falta de tiempo. Besos.

Y sin mas preámbulos:

……………………………………………………..

Harry miro a Ron con los ojos desorbitados y luego a sus compañeros de habitación que no salían de su asombro.

- REY WEASLEY VEN ACA!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Hermione que ya había llegado a la sala común.

- lo siento pero me llaman, a la próxima usaremos un hechizo silenciador- Ron bajo apretando los labios y desapareció rápidamente dejándolos con una extraña sensación, ninguno quería entrar pero tampoco querían bajar.

- que tal si vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca?- propuso Dean, cerrando los ojos y jalando la puerta del dormitorio para cerrarla.

- si claro por supuesto- respondieron Harry y Seamus dando voces de alivio y afán.

……………………………..

- Hermione ahí vienen.

Los tres avergonzados adolescentes bajaron y llegaron a la sala común volviendo la cara al ver a Hermione sentada en las piernas de Ron.

- oye quesito, vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos?- dijo Hermione con un tono de voz inusualmente dulce.

- por que mejor no nos quedamos y aprovechamos mejor el tiempo- propuso Ron guiñándole un ojo.

- ah oigan chicos ya se van?- pregunto Hermione a los tres impávidos que pasaban por su lado sin mirarlos.

- si tenemos muchos deberes y pensamos que en grupo talvez terminamos mas rápido- respondió Harry mirando su reloj- vaya miren que tarde ya nos tenemos que ir.

- no esperen, por que no vamos todos juntos, conmigo podemos terminar aun mas rápido, verdad que si quesito?- dijo la castaña pellizcándole la mejilla a Ron.

- tienes razón ratoncita- dijo Ron levantándose después de Hermione y tomando su mochila.

- no pero es que no es necesario Hermione tenemos que aprender a estudiar sin tu ayuda – respondió Harry mirando a Seamus y a Dean para que le ayudaran a pensar en algo, esperando que alguno los salvara.

- bueno de todos modos tenemos que estudiar cierto duraznito? - dijo Hermione tomándole la barbilla a Ron.

- si meloncito, vamos Harry y no te preocupes que no dejare que Hermione les ayude.

- que bien – le susurro Dean a Seamus en el oído- ahora nos los tenemos que aguantar y la mas grande sabelotodo de Hogwarts ni siquiera nos va a ayudar.

- disculpen?- dijo Hermione- es de mala educación secretearse en presencia de otros.

- discúlpanos Hermione- dijo Seamus.

Al salir por el retrato en dirección a la biblioteca Harry murmuro solo para si mismo- si claro, tirar ( follar, tener sexo o "shag" en ingles) en presencia de otros también es de mala educación- y aunque Ron lo oyó se destornillo de la risa alegando que se acababa de acordar de una broma que no se sabia y tomando la mano de Hermione se adelanto para contarle lo que había dicho Harry.

La biblioteca se encontraba congestionada por esos días, como siempre después de un cierto tiempo los deberes se acumulan en cantidades alarmantes (NA: a mi me pasa con tanta frecuencia…), hasta Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí solo que parecía que Pansy le estaba dictando cosas. Vieron una mesa que acababan de desocupar y se sentaron, todos muy lejos de Ron y Hermione que se ubicaron en el mismo extremo y sus amigos al otro lado lo más lejos posible.

- bien creo que podemos empezar con… pociones, que les parece- Hermione saco sus pergaminos, su libro, su pluma y su tintero.

- eh, si perfecto, claro, por supuesto, Hermione que sabia decisión, chica lista, si entonces… pociones?- Harry miro a sus compañeros sentados a su lado.

- si Harry pociones, recuerdas que tenemos un ensayo de las pociones para rejuvenecer objetos- le dijo Ron a Harry poniendo una expresión muy seria.

- oye Ronni pooh, no crees que esas pociones se venderían bien por televentas?- dijo Hermione acariciándole el cabello al chico.

- televentas?- dijo Ron.

- hay osito me olvide que tu no ves televisión.

- oigan podemos empezar? – dijo Dean con irritación.

- pero ustedes si deben saber que son las televentas verdad? -Inquirió Hermione mirando a Harry y a Seamus.

- si claro, te ofrecen cosas por televisión y llamas por teléfono y te las llevan a tu casa, ahora si, la redacción- Seamus contesto rápidamente y sin ofrecer pausas.

- como el catalogo vía lechuza- dijo Ronni pooh.

- si, exacto- Harry parecía exasperado, por lo cual estas ultimas palabras las dijo casi gritando.

- no Harry por que en la televisión te muestran como debes usar los productos y salen chicas en pequeños bikinis a ofrecer… lo que sea- cuando Hermione contradijo a Harry este parecía que iba a explotar.

- que clase de productos?- preguntó Ron haciendo cara de inocencia (o ignorancia).

- oigan la verdad es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo no?- repuso Harry haciendo tal fuerza con la mano que no estaba lejos de quebrar su pluma.

- no digas eso que si Ronni Winnie tiene dudas es mi deber respondérselas, verdad que si corazón?- Hermione estaba pellizcándose la rodilla para no reírse.

- no te preocupes conejita que mas tarde podemos hablar de lo que tu quieras.

- si conejita vamos a seguir con lo de pociones por favor- suplico Harry.

- oye no- Ron se levanto de su silla- a mi conejita solo yo le puedo decir así, dime Harry te gusta Hermione verdad?

- que? no Ron, claro que no- Harry había sido tomado por sorpresa.

- como que no si yo he visto como la miras, y cuando te le acercas, quien sabe que hacían cuando estaban juntos y yo tenia que estar lejos.

- Ron estas malinterpretando las cosas – Harry trataba de defenderse.

- si Ron ya deja la paranoia, y vamos a lo que importa- Seamus trato de calmar el ambiente pero…

- dices que los sentimientos de mi marranito no importan?- esta vez Hermione se levanto, luego añadió- no te preocupes pollito yo jamás tendría nada con Harry, míralo no sabe como tratar a una mujer, tu eres el único de todos estos que sabe lo que una chica necesita, además no eres mucho mas apuesto.

- oye con nosotros no te metas- esta vez Dean se levanto bastante molesto, Ginny estaba cerca de la mesa.

- no le grites a mi osita- dijo Ron aun más fuerte.

- dejen de ser infantiles- Harry se levanto y quedo cara a cara con Ron.

- le dices infantil a mi muñequito?- Hermione empujo a Harry en el hombro.

- claro que si y a ti también, son unos… unos…

- vamos Harry suelta una palabrota, de seguro Weasley te ha enseñado muchas- Seamus dijo esto ya que desde su perspectiva la escena era bastante graciosa.

- tu cállate incendiario, nadie te llamo- dijo Ron mirando a Seamus.

- que se supone que significa eso?, de mi no te vas a burlar- dijo Seamus levantándose también y empujando a Ron en el hombro.

- no me empujes- dijo Ron- o te voy a… aaaaaauuuuuuch. Ron miro a Hermione desorientado y ella le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

- por que mejor no nos sentamos y olvidamos todo esto- Hermione jalo a Ron de la túnica y lo hizo sentarse a su lado, los demás los imitaron y se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros.

- hola chicos- Neville acababa de llegar- me puedo sentar con ustedes.

- claro, siéntate, como sigues?- pregunto Hermione muy amablemente, en ese momento si parecía ella misma.

- bien, la poción de madame Pomfrey es muy buena solo que me da mareo.

- y donde estabas? - pregunto Seamus– porque en la enfermería no te vi.

- pues en el dormitoaaaahhhhh.

- en el… baño de los prefectos, yo lo lleve allí verdad que si Neville- dijo Ron sin dejar de pellizcarlo.

- si allá estaba exactamente.- dijo Neville frotándose el dorso de la mano contra la pierna.

- y tu que hacías en la enfermería- le preguntó Hermione a Seamus.

- buscaba…

- su poción para quemaduras, se le acabo ayer cuando le prendió fueahhhhh- Neville se agacho con gesto de dolor, "alguien" acababa de darle una patada, todos en la mesa se rieron excepto el "incendiario".

- una poción para dormir.

- si claro como digas- dijo Ron conteniendo la risa.

- bueno lo primero que debe tomarse en cuenta a la hora de preparar estas pociones es…

- que deben prepararse el día que se van a usar y no se pueden almacenar- respondió Ron.

- oye Ron has empezado a estudiar mira…

- nah, mi madre la usa en casa todo el tiempo en vez de comprar cosas nuevas.

- ahhhhhhhh dijeron Harry, Dean y Seamus al tiempo - este ultimo agrego- ya se me hacia raro aaauuuuch- Hermione la acababa de pegar con la varita en la cabeza

- hazme el favor de respetar a mi osito y ya empecemos por que así no vamos a salir de aquí nunca, no que me moleste claro…

Hasta el momento de caer la noche todos habían avanzado en sus deberes aunque no lo que hubieran deseado ya que los constantes coqueteos de Ron y Hermione los estaban volviendo locos y no podían concentrarse por mucho. Pero ciertamente no eran los únicos que estaban molestos, la mayoría prefería evitarlos, el único inmune al osito y a la conejita parecía Neville quien ni se inmutaba cuando se besaban en frente de todos, el simplemente seguía escribiendo mientras el resto temblaba y ponía en blanco los ojos. Al llegar la hora de la comida Ron y Hermione fueron abandonados casi de inmediato antes de tener tiempo para seguir a sus amigos hasta el comedor.

- muero de hambre Hermione.

- si yo también "osito".

- creí que dejaríamos eso para cuando estén los demás.

- si pero ha sido divertido.

- pobre Harry, no va a poder dormir esta noche.

- como piensas decirle la verdad?- preguntó Hermione mientras daban la vuelta a una esquina.

- perdón?- Ron estaba sorprendido- creí que ambos le diríamos.

- claro que no, se enojara conmigo- dijo Hermione soltándose de la mano de Ron y cruzando los brazos.

- claro pero si se molesta conmigo no importa verdad?

- tu eres su mejor amigo, te perdonara mas fácil, además quien dice que se va a molestar?

- pues si el estuviera divirtiéndose con Cho en mi cama de seguro que me enojaría, pero esta bien ya le diré cuando entremos, ahora que necesito un poco de motivación por que esa va a ser una misión muy difícil.

- y que tienes en mente?

- que tal un beso… para empezar- dijo Ron arrinconando a Hermione contra una pared.

- beso de oso? – preguntó Hermione con una clara expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

- no gracias, quizá algo de lengua.

- Ron!!!, eso fue crudo.

- y que?, necesitaba volver a ser yo.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa que pronto fue cubierta por los labios de Ron, esos besos los transportaban mas allá del corredor en el que se encontraban, mas allá de Hogwarts, aun cuando ninguno había besado a otra persona no creían posible poder encontrar algo mas placentero que aquella cálida sensación… bueno tal vez si podían hacer cosas mas placenteras, pero un beso los llenaba de tal forma que por el momento era mucho mas de lo que necesitaban, mirarse a los ojos y tomarse de las manos era ya un regalo.

- creo que ya no tengo hambre- dijo Ron al separase de Hermione después de unos gloriosos segundos.

- que mentiroso eres Ronald, tu siempre tienes hambre.

- esta bien si tengo hambre así que mejor apurémonos.

Mientras tanto….

- crees que estén enfermos?- preguntó Dean al sentarse.

- no se, pero si eso lo causa el sexo, permaneceré virgen para siempre- respondió Seamus con una mueca de asco.

- yo creo que se ven tiernos- dijo Ginny parándose al lado de Dean, para luego dirigirse a él- dime, crees que ser cariñoso es estar enfermo?

- bromeas Ginny?- respondió Harry que estaba fuera de sus casillas- es absolutamente asqueroso y nauseabundo, todo lo que hacen es…. Ah por dios, de haberlo sabido hace una semana me habría quedado en la biblioteca para practicar encantamientos, claro esto es culpa de Fred y George, no la culpa es de Malfoy el fue el de la idea, no, es de Ron por no haberse declarado antes, y de McGonagall por castigarlos, y de los papas de Hermione por no enseñarle a ser mas… NO, la culpa es… mía por haberlos puesto en la misma cama, y tuya por haberme hecho caso- dijo mirando a Ginny- y suya por… por… por… no haber vigilado nuestro dormitorio, ahora donde voy a dormir?- Harry suspiro y recargo la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

- querrás decir donde vamos a dormir, después de lo que oí no quiero entrar en ese cuarto nunca mas.

El comedor ya se encontraba lleno, al llegar se sentaron juntos, habían acordado que la escena de la biblioteca seria la última, sin embargo la cara de los demás era tan tentadora que no podían resistirse; una hora después y a medida que se acababan los platos, todos salían rápidamente con deberes por terminar o simplemente por que ya llegaba el fin de semana y querían descansar, sin embargo algunos chicos de Gryffindor no querían llegar a su dormitorio por lo cual estaban rezagados sentados en el comedor, buscando toda clase de excusas por permanecer allí el mayor tiempo posible. Claro que ver a Hermione dándole de comer a Ron no era la visión más agradable que podían tener.

- quieres mas pudín osito?- dijo Hermione acercando la ultima cucharada de pudín de su tasa.

- estoy muy lleno conejita- dijo Ron suplicándole con la mirada que por favor retirara esa cuchara de su cara, en realidad esa noche se había excedido con la comida.

- a ver la ultima, si ya no queda nada corazón, abre la boquita- dijo Hermione acercando mas la cuchara y haciéndole los gestos que se le hacen a un bebe, sin mas remedio Ron tuvo que tragar y Hermione dejo de molestarlo.

- oye Harry te ves cansado por que no te vas a dormir- dijo Ginny que no se perdía ni un segundo del espectáculo, aunque empezaba a sentirse enferma como si hubiese comido todos los dulces de Honeydukes.

- que… que…. yo, pero si yo estoy bien, de hecho quisiera ir a… a…. entrenar un poco- Harry estiro los brazos para desperezarse.

- vas a jugar Quidditch a esta hora?- preguntó Ron un poco incrédulo.

- claro, de hecho que tal si yo te ayudo- se ofreció Seamus muy amablemente.

- están locos?, la semana ha sido muy pesada, ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, verdad duraznito? – Hermione le pellizco la mejilla a Ron como por tercera vez en el día y este le dio en respuesta un beso en los labios.

- ya sabes que yo hago lo que tu quieras- agrego Ron después del beso.

- por eso te amo corazoncito.

- si y yo a ti.

En el momento en que Ron se acerco a besar a Hermione una mano se coloco en su hombro y lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de su madre antes de perder el conocimiento……………………………………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, espero no los decepcione, el proximo (ahora si en serio) es el final, de hecho este es el final parte 1, lo dividi asi por que resultaba muy largo y no queria tener problemas para subirlo.

Gracias a:

Climenestra

Eleanor Black

kiomi (viste que aun falta un poco para el final)

Ichan

Ophelia Darker

Lunita- L

Zero

Rosy

Amy Lee 43

Padma 721

Maeda Malfoy (love for Pansy)

AnaGLP

Danielle potter

LaUrA

Mioneweasly88l

Mary

Paula Weasley

Moony Weasley

Bueno besos a todos, gracias por sus reviews, no se preocupen que el final estará muy, muy , muy pronto publicado. Es que ya solo faltan los toque finales. Finalmente gracias a Dios por LA SEMANA UNIVERSITARIA DONDE UNO SE QUEDA EN LA CASA TERMINANDO SUS FANFICS EN VEZ DE IR A ESTUDIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.


	11. La boda de mis mejores amigos

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar: **

**Locademia de brujería**

**Capitulo 11******

Y aquí me despido, no será el mejor final del mundo pero me veo obligada a terminarlo por que mis deberes superan cualquier expectativa de seguir escribiendo. Seguiré con "killing me softly" hasta que encuentre algo mas sobre Ron y Hermione para escribir. Me duele despedirme por que este fic fue mi compañero en las largas horas de estudio, y aunque parezca vano, releerlo me animo el día en que perdí para siempre a uno de los pacientes que mas he querido en mi corta experiencia medica.

PD: el **epilogo** es **clasificado R** solo por seguridad, pero no tienen que leerlo.

oO00Oo

- Ron, Ron despierta

Ron abrió los ojos y enfoco a su mejor amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, su mirada tampoco parecía preocupada. Reconoció que estaba en la enfermería.

- Harry, que paso?

- fue la impresión de ver a tus padres… creo.

- un momento fue real? Donde están?

- hablando con Hermione.

- por que ¿de que?

- no se… supongo de lo que paso el domingo anterior… de lo que hicieron esta tarde en MI cama… de su fiesta de compromiso… de la boda.

- BODA?

- la luna de miel… Bulgaria seria un lindo destino.

Ron se levanto y agarro a Harry por el cuello con ambas manos apretando fuertemente pero lo suficiente para permitirle hablar un poco.

- dime la verdad.

- ahgggggggggggg suéltame- dijo Harry susurrando- están afuera con Hermione… aggggg… ahí viene Ginny.

Ron soltó a Harry inmediatamente y este empezó a toser con fuerza.

- vaya que bueno que estas mejor, los papas de Hermione quieren hablar contigo.

- un momento- Ron tomo a Ginny por los hombros- eres mi hermana y te quiero y también se que me quieres, por favor dime que he estado inconsciente la ultima semana.

- pero no es cierto… tu….

- dime la verdad Ginny.

- la verdad… ehmmmm… mira, mis padres llegaron hace como media hora, y te vieron a ti y a Hermione juntos en el comedor y perdiste el conocimiento, y te lo dije hace 15 minutos cuando despertaste la primera vez y hace cinco cuando volviste a despertar y te lo digo ahora por tercera vez pero si prometes no desmayarte de nuevo.

- Ginny es mejor que dejes que se lo digan sus padres – Harry se acerco a ella mientras se frotaba el cuello donde aun permanecían las huellas de los dedos de Ron.

- estas loco, le daría un ataque cardiaco, mejor que yo lo prepare para la sorpresa.

- dejen de decir estupideces y díganme de que están hablando- la cara de Ron estaba visiblemente descompuesta, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos desorbitados.

- esta bien yo te lo diré- Harry se coloco frente a el- lo tomo por los hombros y le hablo muy despacio- tu. Y. Hermione. Están. Oficialmente. Comprometidos. Sus padres ya se pusieron de acuerdo Hermione esta afuera tratando de convencerlos de que nada de lo que supuestamente paso es cierto pero la verdad es que no esta teniendo mucho éxito.

- si!!! - Ginny parecía emocionada- mi mama y la señora Granger llegaron hablando de que te verías muy guapo con una túnica azul.

- seguros que no es broma?

- pregúntale a Hermione ahí viene- Harry se hizo a un lado para hacerle campo a su mejor amiga.

- Hermione por favor…- Ron se detuvo, la chica tenia los ojos llorosos y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras jugaba con un pañuelo en sus manos.

- Harry recuerdas que tenemos entrenamiento?- dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano.

- entrenamiento, pero si es hasta el domingo.

- este es entrenamiento sorpresa, así que apúrate- dijo la pelirroja jalándolo por la oreja.

Ron busco la mirada de Hermione preparado para reírse en el momento en que le dijeran que todo lo anterior era una broma.

- NO ME MIRES ASI, NO ES BROMA, NUESTRA FIESTA DE "COMPROMISO" ES EL DOMINGO!!!!!!!!!!!

- sigo pensando que es broma.

- no, no lo es y ya deberías levantarte y hablar con ellos haber si puedes convencerlos, claro que si no me escucharon a mi…

- que estas insinuando?- "que eres un inepto Ron, eso es lo que te esta diciendo, además, por que le molesta tanto la idea del compromiso?"- si es cierto por que?

- por que ¿que?- la chica parecía desconcertada.

- por que te molesta tanto la idea del compromiso.

- a ti no?

- no estamos hablando de mi… además que no era eso lo que querías, que estuviéramos juntos, pero claro llega el compromiso y te quieres escabullir.

- no te molesta que lo hagan por que piensan que nos acostamos, no les importa lo que sentimos.

- les dijiste que tratábamos de burlarnos de ellos…

- si, como diez veces pero no me creyeron, mama dijo que como me iba a casar contigo podía llevar túnica blanca.

- no entiendo.

- vaya que raro.

- Hermione no te sigas burlando de mi o…. no me caso contigo.

- gracias a merlín, algo coherente en esta conversación.

Ron se puso de pie, parecía bastante enojado.

- bueno ve y diles que no se molesten por que ya no hay nada entre tu y yo.

- estas rompiendo conmigo?- Hermione no podía creer que Ron reaccionara de esa manera- claro tenias que ser tan infantil.

- eso no te ayuda si estas tratando de evitarlo, pero tienes razón, soy muy infantil, en cambio tu si eres muy madura, te convendría andar con alguien como Viktor Krum, el si llenaría las expectativas tuyas y quizás de tus padres… mientras haces la lista de regalos yo me voy a jugar snap… que es lo que suelen hacer los chicos de mi edad… mental según tu.

- no Ron espera no quise decir eso, no tienes que ser tan drástico- Hermione salió caminando detrás de el- no puedes dejarme… si me dejas le digo a mis padres que tu…. Que tu… me embriagaste y te aprovechaste de mi.

- QUE?!!!!!!

- es totalmente tu decisión, y… no te estoy presionando, es cierto que no quiero una fiesta de compromiso pero tampoco voy a permitirte que te deshagas de mi así de fácil.

Para Ron y Hermione no iba a ser fácil convencer a todos de que nada había pasado, afortunadamente los instintos asesinos del señor Granger empezaron a ceder con calmantes que le daba su esposa, Molly había reservado su conversación con Ron para cuando este recuperara la conciencia por al menos algo mas de diez minutos; se desmayaba cada vez que le decían que lo iban a comprometer, no de hecho ya estaba comprometido.

De otra parte, un rato después una linda chica de cabello negro que actualmente tenía más información confidencial que el gobierno estadounidense se encerraba en su cuarto con algunas ideas "malvadas" en su cabeza. Las palabras de Crabbe resonaban en su cabeza, bueno si la estúpida sangresucia lo perseguía en sus sueños ella haría que se arrepintiera de existir, solo que no sabia como por que al fin y al cabo a ella no le interesaba Draco solo …. Ron?

- bien eso me da una idea- murmuro la chica mientras se cambiaba de ropa- amor ya dejaras de pensar en esa asquerosa.

Abajo en la sala común de Slytherin estaba a punto de ocurrir una especie de tragedia…

- POR QUE DEMONIOS TENIAS QUE CONTARLE…

- es que me amenazo- la voz de Crabbe sonaba como la de una niña asustada.

- si, ella dijo que podía ayudarte si le contábamos lo que te estaba pasando.

- cuantas veces les he dicho que Pansy es una manipuladora, que les pasa que no pueden cerrar la boca.

- lo sentimos.

- olvídenlo, supongo que tendré que buscar otra futura señora Malfoy. Mi padre me va a matar.

oO00Oo

- disculpa Molly pero yo creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos primero.

- pero si ya hablamos, Hermione es muy linda tratando de proteger a Ronald pero sabes que es su deber casarse con ella.

- pero son muy jóvenes.

- creí que ya lo habíamos discutido.

- nada de eso, tu gritabas y yo me tapaba los oídos.

- ARTHUR!!!!!!!!!!! Solo vamos a celebrar el compromiso y se casaran al graduarse tal como lo hicimos nosotros.

- eran tiempos diferentes, además no lo hicimos obligados.

- claro, por que no me dejaste entrar en tu cuarto.

- Molly me estas avergonzando en frente de los padres de Hermione..

- no ves que están en sus propios asuntos.

Los señores Granger discutían acaloradamente

- es tu culpa.

- mía?, no seas ridículo y deja ya de regañarme, nosotros también nos casamos jóvenes y no hubo problema.

- no claro que no, ningún problema excepto que nuestra hija encontró un novio… calcetin.

- que?

- calcetín… para meter la pata… jajaja.

- no estoy para tus chistes estúpidos.

- no es un chiste…. Uhm bueno si es un chiste pero…no es estúpido.

- si lo es y por favor no hagas bromas sobre dientes mientras estemos aquí.

- esta bien, pero mas le vale que estén enamorados de verdad.

- claro que es verdadero.

- como lo sabes?

- a esa edad siempre lo es…

Sumido en sus pensamientos Draco Malfoy estaba muy aturdido, aun no podía conseguir la estúpida poción para dormir sin soñar, pero si seguía con esas bolsas bajo los ojos iban a empezar a pensar que alguien le había pegado

TOC, TOC, TOC

- y ahora…. Quien es?

- Pansy

"vaya… bueno ya no seré un mortifago claro que si Pansy no me mata podrían llamarme el chico que también vivió, NO prefiero morir antes que eso"

- sigue, esta abierto

Pansy entro despacio y vio a Draco sentado en el borde de la cama mirándola de forma extraña, claro no era para menos llevaba puesta la salida de baño (bata de toalla, no la que uno usa para salir de la alberca o piscina).

- ehhhh, seria mejor que te bañaras después de cometer el crimen… para borrar evidencias…- Draco se reía de su propio humor negro. (NA: que es muy malo teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí yo)

- no he venido por eso si es lo que te preocupa.

- bien algo peor que la muerte… que podrá ser…

- de hecho vine a darte algo en que pensar – y dicho esto se desanudo la bata.

Draco abrió los ojos, no podía parpadear, no podía apartar la vista, no podía respirar, apenas tragaba saliva y eso para que no se le escurriera de la boca. Pansy solo llevaba la ropa interior debajo. Después de unos segundos la chica se volvió a cerrar la bata y agrego antes de salir…

- espero que con eso puedas curarte…

Draco soltó un suspiro por fin para poder volver a respirar aunque un poco agitado

- tenlo por seguro- murmuro antes de dejarse caer en la cama y ponerse a reír.

Harry daba vueltas en su escoba tratando de atrapar la snitch, en eso una ráfaga roja paso por su lado y la atrapo primero que el.

- Harry, Harry… creo que no te lo estas tomando en serio.

- me preocupa Ron.

- a mi también, olvidas que es mi hermano.

- no es que, no puedo creer que nos quisieran fastidiar de esa forma.

- si, por que habrían de hacerlo, si ustedes lo único que hicieron fue burlarse de el a sus espaldas.

- no a mi no me metas en esa colada, eso fue cosa de Lee, Seamus y Dean.

- pero también te reías..

- es que eran buenas bromas.

- lo importante es que mi hermano no "perjudico" a Hermione, pero ellos no lo saben.

- ojala pudiéramos probarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- podemos probarlo.

- que? como?

- Neville.

- Hermione pero… tienes razón el estuvo allí y puede decir que nosotros no hicimos nada.

- exacto.

En otro lugar del castillo

- ah hola Neville

Neville se paro en seco, había un par de lindas chicas frente a el, una Slytherin y otra Ravenclaw

- ehhh me hablan a mi?

Las chicas rieron

- vaya que eres una monada- Pansy se acerco a el, muy cerca, demasiado, peligro para el sistema cardiovascular del chico que en cualquier momento podía sufrir un colapso.

- que quieren?

- oye no seas grosero, solo quería hablar contigo un momento, podrías acompañarme?

- eres la novia de Malfoy.

- te prometo que no se va a enterar- dijo esto mientras lo empujaba a un salón vacío, la otra chica se quedo afuera.

- mira quiero que me hagas un favor, o mejor dicho si haces lo que te digo nos haremos un favor los dos.

- que quieres?

- que desaparezcas por un tiempo, mejor dicho que no recuerdes nada de lo que paso hoy, por si te preguntan donde estuviste en la tarde.

- yo… no se nada.

- eso es exactamente lo que espero pero para asegurarme…. _Obliviate_

Neville miro a todos lados un momento y luego reparo en Pansy que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-…. Y si vuelves a tratar de sobrepasarte conmigo le contare a Draco que nos estuviste molestando a mi y a mi amiga-. Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo del salón y luego se fue caminando con la chica que la esperaba afuera.

- y con eso esperamos que….

- que estén comprometidos para el domingo- respondió Pansy con naturalidad.

- espera hay una cosa que no entiendo-.

- una?.

La chica hizo como que no escucho y siguió hablando.

- que ganas tu si se comprometen?.

- fastidiar a Granger… estaba muy enojada al respecto, si estuviera feliz de comprometerse trataría de separarlos.

- bueno si pero por que quieres fastidiarla, además que culpa tiene el pelirrojo.

- haber nacido es razón suficiente.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados esperando, Harry y Ginny también se dirigían al castillo puesto que empezaba a llover además ya era demasiado tarde al menos para estar jugando Quidditch, de repente Dumbledore entro a la enfermería donde los chicos se levantaron exaltados.

- bueno sus padres me han informado de su decisión.

- la nuestra o la de ellos?- pregunto Hermione.

- creí que todos estaban igualmente interesados en el compromiso.

- no, ella no.

- vera director es que me parece un poco apresurado apenas tenemos quince años.

Dumbledore sonrió y miro a ambos con compasión.

- si, apenas tienen quince años pero eso no los detuvo en otras situaciones verdad?

- no es cierto!!!!!!- grito Hermione exasperada en tanto que Ron solo se limitaba a mirar al piso- podemos probarlo, solo le estábamos jugando una broma a Harry y a los demás, Neville estaba con nosotros el puede decir que no paso nada.

- pues dado que esta prohibido usar el veritaserum con menores de edad…. Supongo que pueden ir a buscarlo, pero apresúrense ya que sus padres piensan irse temprano para hacer los preparativos.

Ambos salieron corriendo, Hermione fue a la torre y envió a Ron a la biblioteca, después de un largo rato de búsqueda empezaban a desesperarse.

- creo que debimos empezar con el mapa de Harry.

- gran idea sabelotodo por que no lo dijiste desde un principio.

- bueno el siempre esta o en la sala común o en su cuarto o en la biblioteca como demonios iba a saber que quería esconderse de nosotros el día de hoy.

- ya son mas de las nueve.

- somos prefectos, además en una situación muy urgente.

- búscalo tu, yo me voy a la cocina, tengo hambre.

- Ronald Weasley no seas idiota, vas a dejarme a mi sola en este lió?.

- pues yo estoy solo en este compromiso así que tu estas sola si lo quieres romper.- diciendo esto se alejo en dirección a las cocinas, en realidad no tenia hambre pero, el siempre había pensado que Hermione era la mujer de su vida, con la que algún día se iba a casar y ahora todo se iría al traste. Obviamente ella no quería nada mas con el que un noviazgo de colegio que terminara el día de la graduación, quizá antes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de sus hermanos.

- mama ya nos lo contó, felicitaciones- dijo George mientras lo abrazaba.

- si ya te veo atendiendo la casa mientras Hermione trabaja.

- déjenme en paz que todo esto es su culpa.

- que!!, y nuestra por que.

- ustedes trajeron el Whisky, se burlaron de nosotros, nos dieron la idea de la broma y ahora de seguro están pensando en alguna forma de meterme en mas problemas.

- no es nuestra culpa que Hermione te considere muy poca cosa como para casarse contigo- Fred parecía enojado.

- si, tienes razón, es lo que soy.

- trata con una maldición_ imperius_.

Sin embargo Ron paso por en medio de los dos y siguió su camino hacia las cocinas, cada vez mas convencido del error que estaba a punto de cometer. De pronto tuvo la visión que salvaría a Hermione del horrible destino a su lado.

- Neville.

- ah hola Ron.

- que haces por aquí.

- yo nada en absoluto.

- eh mira Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.

- conmigo, de que?

- tu ven conmigo.

Al llegar a la gárgola Ron vio que Dumbledore venia apenas llegando, junto con la profesora McGonagall.

- vaya al parecer era en serio.

- yo no hice nada- dijo Neville con una vocecilla delgada, apenas audible.

Dumbledore camino hasta ponerse en frente de Neville. Señor Weasley vaya a buscar a la señorita Granger en tanto yo hablo con el señor Longbottom. Ron salió corriendo en dirección opuesta dejando a Neville, antes de irse le susurro: - Solo di la verdad.

Al llegar a la sala común vio a Hermione hablando con Ginny, ambas se levantaron de inmediato.

- lo encontré- grito el sin aliento al llegar y se sentó para descansar, Hermione se arrodillo en frente.

- y donde esta?- preguntó Ginny.

- hablando con Dumbledore, no te preocupes Hermione pronto volverás a ser totalmente libre.

- totalmente?- Hermione meneo la cabeza como signo de que no entendía nada.

- si, con la declaración de Neville también se acaba lo nuestro.

- disculpa? Ni siquiera llevamos juntos una semana y ya me quieres botar. Creí que había sido convincente antes.

- puedes amenazarme cuanto quieras.

Ginny golpeo con suavidad a Hermione en el hombro y susurro un "te lo dije" antes de desaparecer por el retrato.

- Ron, tal vez exagere un poco pero no crees que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en casarnos.

- oh pero no es solo eso, simplemente reconsidere, quizá me merezco a alguien mas alegre y menos gruñona.

Hermione quería gritarle algunas cosas pero se contuvo por el recuerdo de lo que Ginny le había dicho sobre no retar a Ron.

- simplemente pienso que deberíamos conocernos mejor.

- yo creí que cinco años eran suficientes, o al menos lo fueron para mi.

- no me refiero a eso.

- si hablas de sexo tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar. Además ya Neville esta hablando con Dumbledore, no se que es lo que te preocupa.

- bueno yo… -. Antes de que pudieran terminar su conversación el retrato le dio paso a la profesora McGonagall. Su cara reflejaba un poco de amargura, se aproximo a ellos y miro a todos lados, la sala se encontraba desierta, excepto por ellos y crookshanks.

- bien, como era de esperarse el señor Longbottom afirmo categóricamente que se encontraba en la biblioteca en el momento en el que ustedes estaban supuestamente… ehmm… bueno, aun así el director quiso hablar con sus padres para convencerlos de anular el compromiso pero fue en vano, por tanto en contra de lo que yo hubiera querido, pueden ir a hogsmead mañana a comprar sus túnicas para la fiesta de compromiso, ah Ronald, tu padre también va a venir mañana para que escojan el anillo-. Al terminar les dio las buenas noches y se alejo rápidamente hacia donde el calor de las mejillas de los chicos no podía alcanzarla.

- ESTAN LOCOS!!!- grito Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Ron paso saliva varias veces antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Hermione por favor, mira solo tenemos que seguirles la corriente, cuando nos graduemos dilatamos el asunto hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad, lo cual no estaría muy lejos y si para ese entonces ya te has dado cuenta que te mereces a alguien mejor pues no hay forma de que nos obliguen a casarnos.

Hermione miro directamente a Ron, tal vez por que lo que decía tenia mucho sentido y por que estar con él era lo que mas valía en ese momento.

- se van a seguir burlando de nosotros.

- créeme que no creo que me importe si me das un beso ahora.

Hermione sonrió traviesamente y se acerco a el pero fueron interrumpidos.

- que asco, no pueden despegarse un segundo!- grito Harry al entrar por el retrato.

- ignóralo Hermione, esta envidioso…… a propósito donde estabas?

- yo pues…

- debe venir del lejano "oriente", verdad que si Harry- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

- no, vengo de las mazmorras.

- solo a un pervertido se le ocurre bajar allí por gusto.

- bueno es que tenia algunos asuntos y vi a la novia del hurón contándole que le había borrado la memoria a Neville.

Hermione miro a Ron y el supo que ya no era cosa que importara.

- nos da igual, aunque no se para que lo abra hecho.

- y el compromiso?- Harry se rasco la cabeza, de repente creyó que alguien le había robado una parte de la conversación.

DULCE DOMINGO

Después de soportar las burlas del viernes y las preguntas del sábado, por fin había llegado el domingo, a pesar de que decidieron no tomarse las cosas en serio, Ron y Hermione estaban más nerviosos que nunca, Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Ginny y Lavender la perseguían para poder ajustarle la túnica que debido a los afanes le había quedado un poco grande.

- no puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte- dijo Parvati mientras colocaba la poción alisadora en un tubo aplicador.

- suerte si se comprometiera con Viktor Krum- dijo una desesperada Ginny arrastrándose de rodillas por el piso para arreglar el dobladillo suelto, al escucharla Hermione se dio vuelta bruscamente y le piso sin querer el cabello.

Ayyyyyyyyy

- lo siento Ginny- Hermione se quito rápidamente- pero no vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa.

- era broma, solo pretendía llamar tu atención.

- y si Ron se arrepiente?.

- quien te entiende Hermione, primero no soportabas la idea y ahora te preocupa que se arruine el compromiso.

- lastima que solo puedan casarse hasta después de la graduación.- dijo Lavender sentada junto al tocador.

- En historia de Hogwarts dice que podemos casarnos antes si lo decidimos. Bueno es un aparte del antiguo reglamento, pero por lo que se no lo han cambiado.

- ya quieres luna de miel?- dijo Parvati sentada junto a Lavender y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione .

- NO, solo era un comentario.

- que era esa cosa verde que había el viernes en tu mesa? Olía espantoso.

- una prueba de embarazo- respondió Hermione con naturalidad.

- un momento, para que, ya sabemos que no hicieron nada.- dijo Parvati empezando a colocar la poción en el cabello de Hermione.

- para tranquilidad de todos, si hubiera salido positiva me estaría alistando para mi boda.

Sin embargo en la misma torre la habitación de los chicos de quinto era un desastre. Ron estuvo casi una hora tratando de ponerse los zapatos gritando. Harry acababa de entrar pues se encontraba en el gran comedor recibiendo a la familia Granger, que eran en realidad muy pocos, contando los que sabían que Hermione era una bruja y menos los que sabían de la urgente fiesta de compromiso.

- Ron, cálmate, que ocurre?- dijo el chico sentándose en su cama mientras miraba a su pelirrojo amigo con expresión divertida.

- te lo juro Harry, el viernes me quedaron bien y hoy no me entran, malditos zapatos, voy a hacer que el vendedor se los trague.

Harry se levanto con toda calma y abrió su baúl, sacando de allí una caja que puso en las manos de Ron, quien lo miro desconcertado.

- no te entran por que son **mis** zapatos, idiota- Harry golpeo con el puño a su amigo en la cabeza- los tuyos los guardamos en mi baúl para que no estuvieran al alcance de los gemelos, lo recuerdas?.

- obviamente no me acordaba- respondió Ron antes de colocarse sus propios zapatos.

- y entonces que camisa te pusiste?

- pues ehhhh…

- Ron!!!, Hermione no se te va a acercar si vas usando por ahí la camisa de tu uniforme de Quidditch.

- pero no se nota debajo de la túnica.

- yo me refería al olor, los uniformes están sin lavar, sin mal no recuerdo por que Hermione espanto a todos los elfos domésticos de Gryffindor.

- pobre Dobby, no le alcanza el tiempo. Bueno, como su prometido creo que le voy a prohibir tejer mas cosas para elfos.

Ron y Harry se miraron y prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

En un principio la fiesta iba a ser privada pero Dumbledore insistió en que todos tenían derecho a celebrar su "felicidad" así que todo el colegio estaba invitado, lo cual no ayudo a los novios a sentirse menos nerviosos.

Finalmente después de algunos bailes, Dumbledore y los padres de los chicos anunciaron el acontecimiento ante lo cual la mayoría aplaudía, después de que Hermione y Ron bailaron, por fin era la hora de comer, con lo cual Ron esperaba calmar un poco su ansiedad aunque la peor parte ya había pasado, solo quedaban las palabras de sus padres, amigos y… los demás que tuvieran algo que decir.

Al acabarse la fiesta los invitados se despidieron y los chicos se fueron a sus torres. Estaban demasiado cansados.

- Ron, que te dijo Snape, no me dirás que quería felicitarte.

- no me dijo que la fiesta no era excusa para no presentar la redacción de mañana.

- y Lockhart?

- decirme que le entregara la invitación a la boda con mucha anticipación para abrir un campo en su agenda. Gracias a los periódicos cree que en verdad hizo todo eso que escribió pero que nunca hizo.

- y lo vas a invitar?

- si claro, junto con Snape y la familia Malfoy.

- eh Ron- la voz de Fred se oyó detrás de ellos cuando estaba a punto de entrar a través del retrato.

- esos son otros a los que no pienso invitar- susurro Ron a Harry cuando sus hermanos venían llegando.

Los gemelos estaban riendo y traían un par de paquetes en las manos.

- donde estaban.

Los gemelos rieron y dando la contraseña entraron seguidos por los demás, Hermione y Ginny ya estaban allí sentadas junto al fuego.

- uh, uh, alerta roja George, prefecta a las 15.

- que?- preguntó Harry

- a la derecha!!

Hermione se levanto y se aproximo a Ron.

- quieres ayuda con la redacción de mañana?

- no te preocupes ya casi voy por la mitad.

- bien, mejor aun, yo la termino por ti, solo por hoy, no te acostumbres.

- no señora- dijo Ron y dándole un beso la acompaño hasta las escaleras que conducen al dormitorio de las chicas.

Detrás de ellos Fred y George se reían sin control mientras sacaban dos botellas de Whisky colocándolas en una mesa a la vista de todos.

Una hora después…

-… y es en serio… se abrió la bata ahí y yo… jajaja… fue increíble.

- y…. todas las Slytherin son así?- pregunto George acomodándose en su silla.

- uhmm…

- Harry, crees que ahora que Hermione es mi prometida… quiera tener sexo…

- contigo?

- pues con quien mas?

- no lo creo, dudo mucho que se acueste contigo aun después del matrimonio.

- Fred tiene razón, Ronnie eres muy aburrido- George termino con la primera botella y se estiro para tomar la segunda.

Desde la escalera un par de chicas los observaban.

- no tienen arreglo verdad?

- mi hermano definitivamente no.

- pero se equivocan.

- uh?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bien lo del chiste del calcetín, no se imaginan lo que se puede uno reír con 36 horas de insomnio, que espero no sea su caso. En fin besos a todos los que leyeron esta historia, me hicieron muy feliz, y estaré eternamente agradecida.

Merci mille fois, Grazie, Obrigada GRACIAS

**FootPrints**: lamento no poder hacer realidad tu peticion (aunque no cabe duda que es buena idea, me encanta Lupin, pero por razones ya explicadas, aquí lo debo terminar) gracias por tu animo, me siento halagada y bueno espero tu "veredicto" final.

**Dorian****-Crow:** espero el final no te decepcione.

**Rosy** eres increíble, gracias por acordarte de mi.

**Leweline****- hechicera**: si, lo de la cama de Harry reventó a mi hermana, claro ella quisiera estar allí, pero no con Harry sino con Ron.

**Lunita- L:** espero no haber afectado tus hábitos alimentarios. Saludos a tu hermana.

**Ophelia**** darker:** bueno, solo falta ver si te gusto lo anterior y si te gustara lo que sigue. Y bueno… como va lo del guardián del fuego verde? Si no actualizas mi hermana me va a pegar.

**Mioneweasly88** trate de demorarme lo menos posible, por que dije que así seria. Espero te guste.

**Maeda**** Malfoy:** y creeme que la mayoria de los apodos los saque de la vida real de algunas de mis amigas. AGGGGG (nausea). A ti si te quiero pedir que leas mi otro fanfic, es sobre Draco y Pansy y de verdad, quisiera que lo hicieras (bueno si tienes tiempo) ejem y que paso con secundarios?

**Kiomi** cariños para ti también.

**Laura rupert.** Gracias, pero detesto que mi hermana tenga la razón. jajaja

**LaUrA****: el que persevera… alcanza.**

**Para todos again, gracias.**


	12. The Ring

Eh si claro lo anterior fue el final, esto es como un epilogo, mas o menos, en fin solo lo escribí.

**THE RING**

En el buen modo aquello había dejado de ser un beso, parecía que sus manos tenían prolongaciones, de repente las túnicas les quedaban demasiado pequeñas, les costaba respirar, todo era como estar en un elevador, Hermione sentía un vació en el estomago y cosquillas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo que la atormentaban especialmente por que en un lugar tan publico como un corredor cualquiera del colegio era fácil ser descubiertos, pero cuando se comienza un incendio, extinguirlo no es fácil, especialmente si lo que mas se quiere es consumirse, Ron Weasley apenas si podía mantener regulada su temperatura, con cada latido de su corazón, su cuerpo ardía con mayor intensidad, sin embargo el pobre chico llego a su limite en el momento en el que sufrió un pequeño inconveniente en sus pantalones.

- Eso no es muy educado Ron.

- lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, además fue tu culpa- dijo el haciendo mas hacia atrás de lo que ya se había alejado.

- no te preocupes, yo se que esa es una reacción masculina muy normal.

- Hermione te agradecería que no lo describieras como si estuvieras hablando de un resfriado.

- por que siempre tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo.

- por sabelotodo.

- es mejor saber todo que nada.

- y eso que se supone que significa?

Hermione tenía una amplia sonrisa y esto desconcertó a Ron que no sabía si ponerse más furioso o abrazarla y besarla de nuevo, sin embargo ya ninguna de las dos opciones fue posible

- tengo entrenamiento.

- ya lo se.

- entonces déjame ir.

- pero no quiero… Harry pasa más tiempo contigo que yo.

- celosa de Harry.

- no, solo era una observación.

- hablando de observaciones, donde esta el anillo?- Ron se fijo en la desnuda mano de Hermione.

- ehhh me lo quite ehhh en pociones por que el profesor ya sabes Snape dijo que, que era una poción muy fuerte, pues para hacer desaparecer objetos entonces pues…. Pensé que quizá se podía arruinar y es mi anillo de compromiso y no lo quería dañar o peor aun que desapareciera, claro que es solo temporal cuando la poción se hace bien, por que la esfera de Dean aun no aparece entonces pues habría aparecido pronto así que yo me lo quite y lo metí en mi… mochila y luego subí y ehhh debe estar arriba, no, es decir **esta **arriba en mi cuarto… probablemente..

Mientras Hermione hablaba Ron recordaba los eventos que causaron la pérdida del anillo, nada relacionado con Snape por supuesto, y también pensaba que Hermione hablaba mucho cuando se ponía nerviosa y que aunque fuera la bruja mas lista de su edad, era la peor mentirosa del mundo, antes de que empezara a recitar los ingredientes de la poción Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y puso el anillo a la vista de Hermione.

La chica enrojeció completamente y luego extendió la mano para que Ron colocara el anillo en su lugar.

- donde lo encontraste?- pregunto al fin.

- no fui yo, lo encontró Harry.

- Ron te juro que no me di cuenta yo… donde lo encontró?

- en la regadera.

Hermione deseaba haber muerto, y así no tener que mirar a Harry a los ojos nunca más.

- y que dijo?

- se rió, y dijo que esperaba que fueras mas cuidadosa, que cualquiera de los chicos pudo haberlo encontrado.

- trataste de explicarle que no era lo que el se imaginaba.

- no por que estábamos en la regadera haciendo exactamente lo que el se estaba imaginando, así que no hubiera servido de nada negarlo.

- al menos yo lo habría intentado.

- y habrías fracasado.

**FIN**


End file.
